Of a Dragon and Dragonslayer
by Archangel of Dragons
Summary: Smaug falls in the water with his life running from him, for he didn't held any desire of living anymore, or any desire of dying. But as his struggle turns too much for him, the unexpected come in action and keep him from drowning, from dying, and giving him a new purpose. May his Slayer be something else? HumanSmaug X BardTheBowman. Slash, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! First Fanfiction in that name! I found the lacking some sweet Smaug slash, and when is done, its only with Bilbo. My wild mind suggested then, why not with Bard the Bowman?! He is a Bowman, he is hot (at least in my mind) and is supposed to be the King of Lake-Town! So here I am! Reviews will be answered (from any kind) and I will simply love you if you do so! Okay, enough! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it, Tolkien does. Or did, he is dead. =/**

I broke from the water, gasping for the air that have been stolen cruelly from me. I could perfectly see some of the buildings of Lake-town falling into water, men, women and child falling inside the water, and the survivors swimming to the side of the river. The buildings were falling in the water around me as I searched for the air fastly forgotten, and I knew I needed to make it to the border, if not, any of this would have use.

My clothes weighted me but I made some meters in the river, but a crack of wood made me rise my eyes from my focus of before, and I saw the building falling before I was even able to more, and it brought me down inside the water, hitting also my arm as a prize for itself. I drowned and moved, desperately trying to break int o the air again, I didn't knew exactly how to swim, though I wasn't idiot and had the slight idea. But I couldn't move right now, as my clothes got themselves in the pieces of wood, knotted itself and dragged me down.

I wanted to roar in anger and despair, more than that arrow in the chest, more than any pain I felt, the one of losing my lungs for the water, the worst pain I have ever felt. Air fled out of me like if I was a unwanted creature, unworthy of having it, and as more I panicked, more I breathed of that water, which made my eyes flick and I shaked, struggling a last time. The scene around me was worthy of a painting, the destruction resting under the sapphire blue water, up lighter than down, the depths were of the pitch blue, and the upside was shining in a beautiful light shade of blue.

Destruction never looked so beautiful as now, as now the depths of the river were full of the remaining pieces of the obliteration, wood, stone, furniture, beautiful, yet sad. I felt the bubbles caressing my skin, lots of them came from the depths, were the wood and everything were going to meet. The aching pain and despair was in the back of my mind again, and it gave space to the peace. I tried, I fought, I made everything in my range to survive, to protect my hoard, but in vain. I could rest in peace now, as I knew I made my best. With that I broke my lips apart and left the remaining air flee from me, and my eyes closed in the pain, my muscles stopped to work, and I left it be.

Like a melody I heard my own strength failing, my breath, my life slipping through my fingers, and the rest I had I used to scream a silent yell, in the water, and finish my own agony with the surrendering. I would not fight if I had nothing else to hold, and now, what else there were to me to hold? I closed my eyes and my own conscience betrayed me, failing me and making my thoughts blurred. The beautiful scenario around me didn't existed anymore, as Melkor claimed me, one of his creation. I simply felt from the conscious world and left, but not before feeling something holding me by the waist and pulling me up.

The other thing I remember was the pain and something soft and insisting in my own mouth, my lips, as it brought the air back to my lungs, asking, no, DEMANDING entrance, and I needed some seconds to understand, though I was too blurry to even think properly, to even open my eyes. The soft touch became more insistent, (like if it was possible) and I left it breath the air inside me in my name, as I didn't answered before. It was smooth yet corruptingly ruling, it wanted entrance, so it would have it's entrance, simply like that.

I breathed and the pain entered its martyr in my chest, and I gasped, burying my fingernails in whatever that was close, which reveled to be soft as flesh, too soft, smooth, it was flesh covered in a unknown fabric. I snapped my eyes open and curled, the water I had breathed before were now going down from my mouth, going out in waves, it was too much water to my own good yet it was necessary. I felt a hand in my shoulder and against the dizziness and all the sickness I had, I raised my eyes to him.

"Well, wow." He said and my eyes stuck on his, locked like a kind of religious zeal, a dark appeal and I shivered, though I was already shivering. My normal heat now was weak for the almost death, as he got a blanket that was at his side and put it around my shoulders. The blanket caressed my skin and its softness made me make a deep purr, I shivered and leaned closer to the fabric, I was cold, alone and needed some assuring that I had at least a bit of safety, which I couldn't give to myself right now. My eyes fled to the man again and I saw his eyes darker now, and his cheeks held more color than before, a amusing trick, but yet I didn't knew how it would help into anything.

"Who are you?" He asked, a low smoothing voice and I shivered as I touched the fabric with the side of my face, my heart starting to ring in a unbearable speed, and I was shocked, he saved me? He really didn't knew who I was, did he? I had changed too much when I went to this form? I was so weak now, I just wanted to sleep right now and do it forever, though I feared if I made it, I would die if I did so. Though, I needed to get out of here the sooner I could.

"S-Smaug..." I whispered, before darkness clamed me and I felt down again into unconscious, knowing perfectly about my weakness state. Though, when I felt, warm hands held me from falling on the floor. This time I simple knew I would be out for a while, if not forever.

Great, simply great. I shivered as the human drake got out in my arms, my chest was ringing with my heartbeats, and I wished I had more time to think. But now, I had a unconscious dragon man to take care of.

I moved my face and raised his face to closer inspection, but a few time before I had enough time for that, but now knowing who that drowning man was made a lot of things make sense. Blood red hair of an absolute color, totally stray, not with some waves like it was normal no, this one was smooth yet straight, like if it were made of plates of it. Prominent sharp nose of a thief, liar and arrogant king, lips crafted like one of those mythological gems that the dwarves had carved into flawless pendants, chin and jaw were intimidating if he wanted, though now he held nothing of it.

The eyes, though, were too much perfect to be true. Long perfect pitch black eyelids and dark eye lines kept his eyes from my view, though I had a glimpse of them, and their color shaked me from foot to hair. Golden like the purest pile of gold you could dream of, and even more. Greedy look, exotic and flawless like a rare bird that only appear in a single day in the whole season in the whole year, luxury and greed were carved on them, like if he could turned the straightest man in the world in a professional slaughterer, yet, like all the temptations in the world as laziness, greed, luxury, rage, envy were, he was seductive. Beautiful, tempting, attracting, and now I knew why the dwarves were so obsessed for the Arkenstone, it those eyes were gems, I would be greedy too. Those preciosities were held in flawless dark eye lines, which together with the dark arrogant eyebrows made them even more unique.

Like if he wasn't distracting enough, he wasn't passing totally for a human, as he had small points in his arms, too small and discrete in them that looked like small points, now getting a closer look and touching, I saw they were scales, red and tiny, if no one knew the truth he would never be discovered. He had a pitch black coat that went to his ankles like restraining black wings, and now, looking again I saw nothing less than a shirt made of Mirthil and gold, make for him and only him, and the pitch black leather pants had gold and mirthil straps as well. The boots made of leather also had golden pins in their sides. He really was a amusing scene to see. I laid him in the floor and sighed, oh sweet Valar, what now? What was I supposed to do now he was in this form?

I ran my hands in his smooth pale skin, he was cold as ice and I skipped a beat, before checking fastly his heartbeats and breathing, differently from when I took him from the river, seeing that a man was drowning and I was the closer one that could help. People were swimming for the sides of the river, though he got himself in the rests of the buildings and drowned with them, without any chance to survive alone. So I jumped and got him, as I went to one of the tents they already were making on, and I buried my mouth on his, making the air return to his lungs by force, making my best for saving his life, as I wanted to have any victims if there were the possibility. But the numbers of the deaths were only rising.

As I asked the handsome's name, I wanted any answer, any name. But not Smaug. Everything but this. I snapped from my thoughts, I didn't knew exactly what to do. I grabbed one arrow in the quiver, but there were nothing there. I rolled my eyes and picked my dagger, and I placed it under his chin and counted. This was the right to do.

But today, I wasn't going to do the correct thing. I ran my hand to his strong defined chest, searching for his temperature, but there were only a cold body and cold water dripping from him, and from me as well. I frowned when my fingers got on a hot liquid, and I pressed there and heard a muffled grunt from the dragon. I took of my hand from there and I stared shaked as I noticed that the warm liquid wasn't water, but blood.

I moved fastly then, taking first his coat and them his mirthil shirt, and the sight made me weak. A deep whole was in his chest just in the end of the rib cage, and by the look, I knew something had entered. I shaked and thought about it, before I went of the tent and screamed.

"A healer here, please!" I called, and a young simply laid rose her eyes, as she helped some people to get some towels. She came closer and bowed.

"I'm a healer sire, how can I help?" She asked and I blinked, what I would say? I couldn't simply ask her for how to take care of the dragon simply as it sounded in my head.

"There is a man here inside, I think a piece of wood entered his chest as he ran, he is losing too much blood, you're the healer, what to do?" I asked and she shivered at the thought before she made a nod and thought.

"Well, there is a mix we could do with the local herbs that would help to heal and would contain any kind of infection, thought there is the need of taking the fragment from him, and I fear... I fear he may not resist, or neither I have the stomach." She said and I didn't really blamed her. Though, I had such cold blood.

"Just tell me what to do, I can do you it if you help me." I said and with that I was cleaning my hands and with a pinch, doing my best to take the whatever that was inside his chest, and my heart stopped when I finally found what it was, and why it was too deep. It was the point of the Black Arrow.

I knew that I didn't had reason for feeling so bad for being the reason of why he were suffering like that, but yet I was feeling sadder second by second, and when the bleeding came even more up me, I felt like a murderer, not a defensor, for the pain he would be feeling would be too much for anyone else, and yet he swam desperately out of the river with so much strength on his heart that I had to bow to his ability. It was definitely a dragon, nothing less. With the help of the young healer we stopped the bleeding and put on the medicine she prepared for him, and fearing I had done something wrong I couldn't leave him unattended.

"There is need of me outside," I said and the healer raised her eyes for me. "but you stay here with him fine? If something happens, anything, don't think twice before running out of the tent screaming for me."

"That's alright sire, I just think there won't be too much adventure for him now." She said and I agreed, before going out of the tent, to deal with the world or something more probably.

Though, I didn't heard any call, I didn't heard about him for three days.

The battle blazed and ended fast as it ended, ending with Thorin wounded, but none of the mighty dwarves lost their lives, and the Arkenstone, in a intelligent movement, was put into Lord Elrond's guard, to keep Thorin out of his family's greed, and the choice were made by himself, and I simply KNEW that Thorin was different from the others from his family, he would win over this, I was sure.

The Elves from Mirkwood were helping us instantly, we had lost our whole town to the landing of Smaug, and they showed great kindness. Okay, great kindness wasn't shown, but Thranduil's son, Legolas, this elf was different, he exhaled kindness and good-will like air, and he personally helped us to keep our tents fine, food and medicine to everyone. Legolas could ask everything for that, yet he asked nothing for his help, just made that shining smile of his, and returned to the woods that he belonged to.

Three days since Smaug was put down, and there were not a single reaction of the fallen dragon, but the verdict of the more expert healer was done. He was passing through a strong case of blood loss, together with hypothermia, but, thanks the Valar, there were no infection in the wound. Eru was really kind, for what it seemed, as Dragons were creation of Melkor, yet Smaug was healing magically well, but the hypothermia was being hard to deal, while the wound was closing well, he had this sickness and even with all the tentatives to keep him warm, he kept cold and in the nights, his teeth chattered and he mumbled in a language I didn't knew exactly what it was. I was getting worried, and the human healers made the best they could, and if I wanted to save him, my options laid thin. That was exactly what made me walk alone one with my bow and arrows to the border of Mirkwood, and the forest made for his name, threatening dark and scary, and I was brave until certain point.

"Come on Bard, its just a forest, its not that late, its still day, you can do it." I mumbled to myself, though I knew exactly that it wasn't the true, the moon already was high and I didn't knew exactly how to enter the tightly sealed mythical forest. I gave some steps back before counting and walking inside. Or trying, because with the corner of the eye I saw Legolas appearing from nowhere and laughing at me sweetly, musically, like all elven laugher seemed to be.

"You talk alone Bard? That's amusing." The silver eyed elf said and I shrugged at his laugh, my heart ringing in my chest with the jump scare that Legolas made me do.

"Legolas! By Eru, my heart! You really wanted to kill me, didn't you?" I asked and he chuckled, as he walked close and offered his hand, which I shaked gladly, but I knew that mine was colder than a ice stone right now. "If I wanted you dead I would simply leave you enter the forest, some meters inside and you would be a corpse."

"Nuh, I didn't knew it was that dangerous, I'm glad you stopped me then. I needed to talk to you, or Lord Thranduil personally you know, I have a sensitive matter to talk." I said and the elf frowned before crossing his arms.

"Tell me, if it can't be dealt simply with me, I will take you to my Ada. What you think? For you to come alone in this hour of the night I do believe it's something serious." He said and I left the breath flee from my lips, as I ran my fingers in my brown hair in nervousness.

"Its pretty serious Legolas, I thought only Thranduil could help me right now, but as you have been a good friend and trustworthy, I think I couldn't decline your ask. Its Smaug." I said and the elf's jaw flicked open, as he didn't understood, and mumbled the question. "Explain."

"After Smaug felt on the town and it were destroyed, everyone were swimming for the side of the river, and I saw a man being drowned by the pieces of the wood, I had never seen a man like that before in my town, but he was too far for recognizing. As I was fine from the attack and was close, so I jumped in the water and picked him up, them dragged him to the first tent they had made and occupied myself of resurrecting him, he was cold like stone and I had never seen someone have too much water in the lungs in the place air. He woke and I saw him, he have golden eyes, dark blood red hair and scales Legolas, scales in his arms and body, too little to look like real scales, they look like little points, but at touch you can feel they are anything but scales.

As if my situation wasn't good enough, he is dying. Yes, I know, he is dying as he should have died with my arrow in his original dragon form, but now I can't simply kill him, not with him struggling in such pain, simply can't. Not now. I would have never searched after you or Thranduil, I was going to make him a secret until I solved all this, but I fear his state is terminal."

I explained and Legolas stood with his silvery eyes fixed on me, trying to swallow everything, but his lack of reaction was what scared me. I feared he wouldn't help me, I feared he would turn around in his hells and go screaming to Thranduil about the fact I was holding a humanized drake in my tent, and was asking for help to hide him from the dwarves and to heal his sickness.

"What is his problem? I mean he openly wounded or what?" He asked and I stared at him shocked, well, that was... disturbingly pleasant! Thanks Eru for his kindness!

"A grave Hypothermia, his teeth chatter even with him being unconscious and covered with more than five pelts, and my arrow was still in his body, he lost too much blood, though I was able to take it's point from his chest. Can you find someone to help?" I asked, expectantly, the elf was actually mine and Smaug's only source of hope, as I didn't had anyone else to ask for. The blond crossed his arms in annoyance, turning his face a bit higher.

"Well, if you don't know, I'm the best healer from Thranduil's house fine? Hump." He said, though he didn't really held any resentment for my question. "Sorry Lord Legolas." I said and he rolled his eyes, but laughed at me.

"No problem. Hold here, I'm going to run a bit back to my house, grab some things, wait me around fine? Just... stay out of the woods alone." He said and I nodded, before the elf longed those endless legs of his and strode to the mystical forest, and where I were I stood, waiting for him to return.

**Love it, Hate it, Want to burn my soul out of me? Review then! It's free! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter in the same night because I want reviews! Please! In the name of Eru or Melkor! Second chapter, this time starting with Bard's POV. You people did realize I changed the POVs in the last chapter, didn't you imaginary reader? Okay, to the yeah and nay I will mark it for now on. To this story, I heard the song 'Fire' by Poets of the Fall, if you are interested, check it out, they rule! For now, enjoy it and do review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it. Seriously. If I did, Smaug would be a hot smexy womanizer.**

Legolas worked his thin fingers fastly in the chest of the dragon, applying a new kind of medicine, and also making some kind of strong drink that Smaug unpleasantly had to swallow, though he didn't woke up, Legolas teached me how to care of the dragon and that made me sacrifice my night, as the dragon reacted fastly to the medicine, and in few time he was sweating and his body contorted from the frozen stone to a flaming forge, sweating and clenching his fists on the floor in a turmoil of rest, his skin was in shade of pink and red, and I feared he would be too hot that he would be in danger, but Legolas didn't looked worried at all, just a bit tired. In the end, it was 3 AM and both Legolas and I were in the tent, drinking wine and watching the drake being asleep in the corner of the tent, the skin shining with the sweat, though now he was quiet, almost dead.

"Ada can't know about it, no one can." Legolas said suddenly and I agreed with my head. "Definitely, but how I'm going to hide something that big is a mystery." I confessed, and the elf agreed.

"I can't take him to Mirkwood, he will be discovered in the same second, were with you I think it will be easier, I mean, with no offence at all, that humans are easier to hide the truth." He said and I sighed, I wanted to discuss that it wasn't true, but it simply was.

My eyes fled to the shirtless drake in the floor, he was laid like a corpse, one arm at his side with the fingernails buried on the floor, the other he had close to his face, his chest didn't had any of those scales, just some in the arms, some on the back and in the legs, but they were so thin and small, like small points of his skin, but at touch there were not how to hide the truth. I wondered, why a dragon had to look so beautiful, why he had to look perfect as a Valar and so magical, so worth seeing, an alive art. The thoughts made my eyes dark in lust.

"I don't know how to hide him, the city is completely destroyed, people want me for king and I'm almost running away. I mean, I don't think I do it really, I mean, I'm only a man, I wasn't raised to be king." I said and Legolas laughed before squeezing my shoulder with one of those shining smile of his.

"Humble. That's good. Knowing you can't be a king just show you are going to be a good one." He said and I frowned, crossing my arms.

"That doesn't make sense." I said and the elf answered with his laugher. "But it is true."

"Hump. And lord scaled, how we are supposed to deal with him when he wake up?" I asked and the elf was about to answer when the candle in the table raised, the fire on it was low, but started to burn higher, go higher second by second, and the cold air, hotter, burning my cheeks. I exchanged glances with Legolas, and we glanced to the dragon, which had a tortured expression in his face, the fingernails burying in the floor once more.

"Ugh. Legolas?" I called, not hiding my small panic building up. The ears of the elf flicked up and down, and his face was of worry just like mine. "Don't look at me, I don't have the idea of what's going on." He mumbled and we both almost jumped back when a torch that was off some time ago burned from nowhere, the fire blazing and dancing.

My eyes ran to the others torches and I saw at least ten, as we were storing some here, and we just needed another to burn up before we jumped on and ran, and the wave of heat burned our backs, the heat of a unending forge of Mordor. We both ran to the outside and I thanked that most of people were sleeping already. The tent was emanating heat like the Mount Doom itself. I sighed and gasped for air, and heard Legolas doing the same, and when I noticed where I were, I was burying my fingers in his arm, as he were on mine, we both looking at the tent and just waiting for it to explode or something like that. Legolas breathed and looked at me, and that awkward moment followed. I released him and we both looked to other side, and was Legolas who broke the awkward silence.

"Maybe we should go inside." He said and I looked at him, desperately. "Are you crazy elf?!" I asked and he looked at me, I was brave yes, but to deal with the dragon right now, all the courage I had fled like a scared fox. I could jump inside every kind of battle, but don't ask for me to try to get someone's good side, don't ask for me to deal with ones I didn't wanted/should hurt and yet it could kill me with a snap of its fingers. I simply couldn't.

"Well, what do you want to do? He can be suffering inside or thinking he is locked inside a dungeon ready to go to the chopping block or torture. And if that's the case, hurt or not, he will put a fight, and I'm 99% sure he still have his power somewhere inside him." Legolas said and I swallowed hard, my bow was inside as Legolas' were too, and actually all the weapons I had were my head and luck, which usually blessed archers, at the same time it forsaken.

"Just to make sure he won't kill anyone without letting me explain, my people suffered enough under his wings." I said, between my teeth, I was scared but I would try. Legolas smiled to me, comforting.

"See, is this kind of thought that make the best kings." He said and I rolled my eyes, before we both entered the hot tent, which was hot like a small piece of Mordor. And Mordor was hot, the Mount Doom made it a forge of kilometers of range. We entered and inside my eyes ran directly to Smaug, and I was praying he was still asleep, but I was never lucky.

He was in a kind of crawled position, his knees in the floor and his left hand held the place of the wound with strength, his teeth were shown and I gasped, the canines were of the form of fangs, sharp as the point of an arrow, deadly pointed, and totally silvery, perfect and shining. His crafted rose lips where tight as his face was of anything but pure pain, his free hand on the floor, the blood red hair running down his head like a river of blood, alive and dark like an perfect raised apple.

His eyebrows were darker than the hair itself, but this difference was balanced and welcome. He turned his face to us and my eyes meet golden orbs filled with pain, hurt, shame, betrayal, he held dark sentiments against us, but he couldn't do anything now.

"Smaug, calm down, it's going to reopen the wound, I'm Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, I'm here to help." Legolas was the first who had courage to speak, and Smaug ran his eyes to the elf in the same minute, as he frowned in confusion, but the face of pain returned. The tent was blazing in hot air that emanated from the drake. I made some steps forward and kneeled in the front of the dragon, too amazed and worried to fear for my life. He stared at me and made a kind of warning grunt, like if I got too close he would bite my hand of.

"I'm Bard, the Bowman, I'm here to help too, but you need to let me. I'm sorry for the wound, but let me see it, I won't cause more pain I already caused." I said and he growled in answer as I touched the wound, but besides it, he didn't moved when I slowly unwrapped the gaze and looked at the points Legolas made on him, there were something like 23 knots of the line in his chest, Legolas made a great job, but he made the bleeding return.

"Smaug, you opened the wound, please, lay again, we will need to clean that." I said and he growled again like if he never knew how to speak, but when I started to move him he didn't opposed. Legolas came slowly and kneeled close too, as he picked something to clean the blood.

"You first put me down to try to save me later... mortals are complex to understand..." He said, in a whisper and I felt all my hair going up like if from nowhere the place got too hot that I felt cold.

"I shoot you simply to protect my people, but now, I'm more than willing to find an agreement between you and I." I said trying to sound reasonable, but all he made was to roll his eyes and close then, before making a clear 'Hump' with his throat. Legolas rolled his eyes and cleaned the wound and covered with more of the medicine he made to stop any kind of infection and help the wound. He stayed quiet, thought I never knew if he had fallen asleep or was just quiet.

"Smaug?" Legolas called and the drake didn't moved, but asked back with a 'Hmmn?'.

"You're, for now, keeping in secret, as many would love to torture you if they knew, so, happen whatever what happens, keep your nature quiet and more importantly, under control, which means no magic, no fire breathing, no killing, no raiding and also no intimidating fine? Actually just Bard and I know who you really are, so just keep it in that way, agreed?" The elf asked and the dragon nodded, before I turned in my knees to pick more gaze and handed it to the elf, who started to warp the wound again, and Smaug shivered at the touch of something that wasn't him at his nerves. I noticed he was still shaking and when Legolas finished, I handed him one of the pelts and he fastly curled it around himself. His teeth shattering.

"Cold?" I asked and he nodded slowly, and I covered him with more pelts, and to that he leaned closer as I warped him and touched his temples, and I was shocked, he was blazing hot.

"Greenleaf, he is in fever." I said and the elf went close to check the temperature himself, and to the elf's touch, Smaug looked untrustworthy. Legolas' face was of serious worry.

"Sorry, warm wouldn't be of danger, but not something like that... Hey Bard, are you strong?" He said and I frowned, what was the elf thinking?

"Why? I mean, I can carry some stuff if is that what you mean." I answered and the elf shook his head.

"Strong I mean, strong enough to keep him inside of a cold river." He said and my eyes fled to the dragon, and he paled in a way I didn't even that it was possible, he was red by the heat, but now he had paled at the thought, and his chattering teeth and moving lips gave place to a worried position of those lips of a nice color of peach, naturally healthy, but now pale.

"The river? Its icy cold right now, this can't be healthy." I defended and Smaug agreed, then moving his nose to Legolas, like if he said 'see, listen to him'.

"Yep, it will be a shock, but it will down his fever, you don't understand, do you? This fever is the worst I have seen for at least two hundred years, and the last one I saw, ended dead. We are putting him in the river." Legolas said and Smaug trembled, and when I got close he jumped far of my reach, those golden eyes wide, his face pale.

"G-Get off me! I'm not going close to that river!" He said, but I was fast and used the pelts he was warped around in my favor, as I picked him and put up my shoulder like a sack, and he tried to struggle, but in the way he was, if he moved, it would mean he would move also his wound, and it would give him a pain to remember. I felt him shaking, now more in the fear of the cold water than of the sickness itself. Legolas put his head of the tent and looked to both of the sides.

"Clear. We can just go." He said and Smaug shaked as I went off of the tent and I felt his fingernails burying in my flesh, and again I thanked that the cloth was there to definitely protect me from them. He mumbled something and it took me time to understand it as a prayer for Morgoth. Nice, now I was carrying a Melkor worshipper. I silently prayed that the Valar wouldn't feel angry at me for that gesture of kindness.

"Legolas, do you really think he will bear it? I mean, Smaug is shaking without the cold water, with it I simply think he will die in my arms." I confessed and the elf looked at me, and Smaug tried to stare at us, just to end disturbing his wound and groaning in pain. I felt incredibly sorry for him, really, he was wounded, in a weaker form in the hands of his slayer, and also dealing the worst case of hypothermia and fever I had ever seen.

"I'm sorry Smaug, I really do, but there is no other way, we need to low your temperature and medicine won't do anything, we need to be harsh. It will be awful, I won't lie to you, but it will help lots, I swear." The elf said, those silvery eyes of him full of sincerity and worry, though Smaug couldn't really see them right now.

The dragon shaked but released my back, and I took it as a agreement. We went close of the side of the river and with him in his feet we took his cloths, leaving him only with the pants of leather as we didn't picked anything else, and he stared at the river, then to us, them the river again, his arms crossed as he searched for the heat desperately, his entire form shaking, he didn't had body hair, which surprised me, but the few scales he had made something that surprised both me as Legolas, they got up like fur of a scared animal and I had to poke them, just to find them hard and warm like the scales of the dragon itself. He shivered at my touch, in a fight with himself, as he worshipped the warmness my hand in his back was providing, yet he didn't wanted to be touched.

"Come, first step first you know? To start." Legolas said as he almost had to drag Smaug for the first step inside the water, and was just the dragon put a single feet inside that his hair got up like if lightening strike close by, and he turned in his heels to return to the safe and warm land, and his eyes were wide, so I guessed it was cold like few ice lands could be.

"Smaug, return here." Legolas said and I felt the need of interviewing, as I got him by the warm shoulders, my hands feeling the hard scales in his body, and I pushed him back, entering too just until the ankles, and I understood why he was that happy by getting out.

If was simply two seconds and I didn't felt my feet anymore, and my teeth were chattering as well. But Smaug's situation, well, he was shaking to the point of not being able of staying up in his own, his lips and skin were blue and purple, yes, blue, and the scales lost their color, getting grayish. Legolas helped me to force the already weak Smaug inside the water until the throat, and I felt really sorry for him, as those golden eyes were wide in pain and coldness, it simply threw more fire to the rage he already had, and he shaked too much that I didn't knew anymore if it was only shaking or convulsions.

"Enough Legolas." I said and the elf shook his head, we both were with our ankles and arms in the water, holding the desperate drake in the water.

"I'm sorry, I'm feeling awful too, but if he doesn't stay a bit enough for his body absorb the cold, it will worth nothing. Just hold." He said and I saw Smaug closing his eyes in strength, just to open they wide again, the gold in those eyes were dark now, in pain, and my heart sank in the water in that second, as he held my arm as tightly he could, and I left, it would do the same. Time passed and I didn't knew how my leg felt, and his hand released my arm, to fall on the water on his side. I had evaded my look from him, so I returned.

I didn't knew that such few minutes had that effect on him, his eyes were half open, the gold on them didn't shined anymore, he still shaked, but was a weak thrashing right now, and his look made me weak. He naturally had a high nose of pride, but it now were low like of a crying child, his eyes were red and his skin had a sick color of blue, his lips were of a dark purple, the hair almost didn't held any more color, it was of a faint red, almost black again.

He was looking to nowhere, and I moved my hand to touch it in his temples, and the temperature scared me again, icy cold. My heart skipped a beat. "Legolas, take him out, now." I said, but didn't waited for the elf to take him, as I made my best to take the cold almost lifeless body from the water, and Legolas didn't argued, and moved fast to help. We made our best to dry and dress him, and he didn't had any strength in his body, not anymore.

I carried him back to the tent and after warping him with everything we had, I sat together with him on the floor, he scared me with his lack of reactions, he simply shaked, his half-closed eyes staring at some point on the floor, his blue lips broken apart and showing the chattering teeth, and I felt so bad for him, really felt, yet I didn't knew what else I could do.

"Legolas, pick one of that lanterns, would you?" I asked and the elf picked the one I was pointing at, and he handed it to me, and I started to work its flame, making it burn more and as I waited for, Smaug leaned closer to the fire, the flame danced and as if its desire was to serve the dragon it got higher and burned closer of the dragon.

I warped his shoulders with my arm, he was too cold for his own good, and when I offered this warmth he simple came forward and closer, shivering and trembling so much I didn't had the strength to even think on this as awkward, as I warped him with my own arms and he rest his cold nose in my throat. He, in answer, simply closed his eyes, and he felt asleep not too much time after.

**Hey, do you heard the word 'Sugar' up there?( **I spoke to him like if I was trying to calm a child, doing my best to sound calming. "Sleep sugar, you're safe with me."**) Yep, you people will hear it. A lot! Spoilers of my own Fanfic! HAHAHAHA!**

**Review! For the Greatness of Melkor review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I want to build a shrine in the name of ** , **for this one is THE FIRST TO COMMENT! The first Review ever of my whole life! I'm so happy sir, soo happy! I already wrote it until chapter six in my mobile writing station! I dunno if you saw the description, but there will be smut, there will be smexy parts and so on. I so happy you found it pleasing to read, you made my day, and for you and only for you, I will do my best day by day.**

**Hahahaha, this chapter will be more active and funny, I do believe you will think it as funny, or at least silly. Review and make me know your reaction! And please, if my English is poor, don't burn me down, I barely know English and fear the use of Online Translators, so, don't hurt me!**

**Disclaimer: It wasn't mine yesterday, isn't mine today, and probably won't be tomorrow.**

**For now dears, enjoy it. Especially you , you're great !**

I woke up with a unamused growl, yet the energy right now in my body was enough to blow the whole Erebor. I stretched like a house cat, and smelled deeply, the surrounding smelt like human, a pleasing concentrated smell, like a rare almiscar, though the human smell wasn't rare, not at all, but still were amusing, I had never felt it too close. My eyes flicked open and I thanked Melkor for the darkness that still covered me like a coat itself, and I ran my eyes to where I were.

I discovered why the human almiscar was soo strong. The furs I have been laying now there were also a human form hold there, a asleep man, young, yet not old, relaxed in the furs like a lazy dog, the brown hair were usually held in a ponytail, but it was too lose that it had fled away. Slightly tanned skin of the sun caring, yes that held the same oak color, lips of a sharp formation, careful, the face of one to act at the smallest movement. An archer.

I couldn't help but to purr and enjoy the warmth that both the man as the pelts offered, and in my previous form, I didn't had any of this joy of being in such soft spot. I was still cold, but the warmth now was pleasing and made me feel fine. I was dizzy, so I couldn't simply get up and walk as I wished to. All I had to do right now was enjoy the warmth. Or at least I wanted that it to be easy as it sounded, my dragon energy was blazing inside me and I should, no I NEEDED action.

Answering my body's demand I got up, picking my coat and boots, as the pants and shirt were yet on, and dressing with the rest of my clothes, I got off. The sun caressed my skin and I simply felt like a piece of paper that absorbed too much heat that started to burn, but this burn was good, pleasantly good, and I could see in my arms the scales and hair getting aliver with each second with the energy of the sun to feed it.

My eyes looked around, there were humans up and down, busy with any different activities, some carrying things up and down, some talking and others building things up. Not too far I saw carriages arriving with food and building stuff, people already were reading the area for building and once more I got surprised by the human's resistance to catastrophes, I had destroyed their home and there they were again, building everything up. My belly growled and I knew what it was, hungry, I needed some substance, but yet wasn't like I could kill someone here, in the front of everyone and feed. Oh no.

I put my legs to work and walked around, watching the humans, studying their current habits, and I was surprised how even the children were content and playing up and down, carrying boxes for their familiars, and sometimes to no one specifically, only to help. I walked until I found myself in the middle of someplace, a kind of park with improvised benches and some women played their lutes, drums, violins and flutes, and some children were pleased by the music, dancing around with themselves.

I found a place for myself in a bench and stared at the band, there were only women, as the men were working up and down, as did the stronger women around, and the young ones were busy trying to keep the children under control, and what's better than music? That stole a smile from me, a curious race indeed, were the humans. I observed the band with some amusement, but my keen eyes dragged my attention to some crates full of books, and I had to walk to there, my eyes observing the books with some amusement and when I was about to pick to see what it said someone held my wrist.

"Can I help you lad?" An older man asked and I frowned, before returning my arm from his gasp. Lad? Hump, such arrogance of a human to call a perfect creation of Melkor of 'lad'.

"Looking, of course, my curiosity bought me here." I answered sharply and the man relaxed a bit, then dared give me a smile.

"You're sincere, this I value. I would be pleased to let you read them, if I wasn't in a hurry to dry them and catalog, and my assistant left this work to help in the farms." He said and I blinked, thinking a bit.

I concluded that help couldn't do any bad and offered help. "Well, I could be of use then, just say to me what to do."

"Of course young lad, but first, where are my manners? I'm Einar, I was the researcher in the Lake-Town." He said, not hiding his pride.

I rolled my eyes and turned them again to the books, I needed action, really needed, and it didn't looked too hard to do, I probably could dry some books our catalogue them.

"Call me Smaug." I said, holding myself from completing with Chieftain of Calamities. "Just tell me what to do."

The man looked at me, surprised with my name, but he didn't fought. "Fine them, sire. Here, could you please search for the titles of books and write them here, author and title, so I can know how much and where they are." He explained, showing me a big book and piles of books.

I sat down in the chair he pointed to me, and picked the white feather he handed me, and with my great skill and abilities, I started to write down with divine ability and handwriting, occupying myself with that simple job and hearing the song of the band not far, beautiful and appreciated, yet, I would prefer something more exciting, as I wasn't a quiet creature as many would think, I could sleep decades in my lair, but I still couldn't keep my mind quiet for so too long, and my heart rushed for the need of some thrill, hunting or raiding, fighting or breathing fire, though the last ones looked a bit out of range, as I have now a new form that _probably_ cannot breath fire, neither do I know how to fight in this form. I would sell my soul right now for food and a target for me to practice some slaughtering.

Time ran and when I finished there I picked two books and walked to where the food were being given, mixing around between people I won a plate with a unknown kind of meat and soup, and I was too hungry to even contest the safety or origin of the food, as well its keeping, it could have been kept in the hay together with the worms that I wouldn't be shocked. I thanked Morgoth once again that I simply knew, an inborn ability, to how be or act like a human, and that made me half invisible between them. But not totally, I didn't understood exactly why, but some looks were driven to me, mostly feminine, so I really didn't cared, dragons loved attention as much as we loved our hoards.

"I found him!" I heard a yell and I didn't had half minute to look what or who screamed it before I jumped in the exact second to evade an elf who jumped in my back, and this one I recognized as Legolas from the last night.

I crossed my arms and faced the hyperventilating bowman just behind him, as they both stared at me as if I was eating their siblings or something of the sort. "Can I help with something? Better, can I ask why the scene?"

Them both stared at themselves then at me, and for the first time I was able to fiercely study the eyes of refined oak of the tanned bowman. "Well, you disappeared, we had the thought the worst! I mean, you could be burning the tents, we didn't had how know." The elf explained and I crossed my arms, like an angry father ready to scold children by playing nasty tricks with the neighbors.

"Well, my dears," I started, motioning to the tents and everyone around. "Nothing is burning, neither I made any harm to anyone. The only ones disturbing the peace are you two."

I said and them both crossed their arms, and was Bard who restarted the talk. "Don't come with that talk 'mister chieftain of calamities', you know exactly why we worried that much." I stared at him in the eye, we both had the same height, but I was more battle built, while he was both battle made, but more slightly and also constructed for the marksmanship.

"Because you like me, maybe?" I answered and I heard some women chuckling not too far, and some heat burned Bard's cheeks, and to that I had to smile wolfishly, it was beautiful, to say the least.

"Hahaha, funny, you made me laugh. You know, I got worried when I woke up and suddenly you're not there, that's the minimum enough for worry." He said and his eyes went wide with the sudden realization of what in the name of Melkor he said, and the women behind simply went berserk with moans and groans of 'THAT'S SIMPLY TOO HOT TO BE TRUE', and he simply got red like the forges of Mordor at the Mount Doom, crafted by the Dark Lord himself.

I opened a large smile and I saw Legolas giving two steps back, and leaving both Bard and I to the flames of the crowd. "Well dearest, don't worry I won't flee from you again." I said, and that was enough for one of the women crowd pass out, and didn't helped the fact I had a deep melodical voice, from my dragon nature.

"KISS! FOR THE LOVE OF THE VALAR, SOMEONE MAKE THEM KISS!" I heard a woman scream and the female crowd went together, while the men simply stared back like if they were disgusted. I didn't understood why, knew much less what exactly a kiss were, though I knew what they were confused about, they thought we were courting, and the Bowman's panic was much more amusing than the awkwardness.

"Okay, keep calm now ladies!" Legolas interrupted and I waited for everything than they blazing back at the poor elf. "CALM YOUR MOTHER, WE WANT THE KISS!"

This was so amusing that I almost didn't noticed that Bard was flinching out of the range, and I smiled sharply, before following with the natural stealth of the dragons, complete silent behind him and leaving the elf to deal with the women. I had to hold my laugher, and when he disappeared after making the corner I got up from my crouched position and left the laugher go, making him know I was just behind.

"You should think twice before talking, you know." I said and he looked at me, confused and awkwardly shy, he didn't liked attention like I did, yet he had a fire burning inside him, a mind to be feared, and an agility to count on. But he wasn't someone to be shining in the stage, oh no.

He breathed before he raised his eyes to me, and I had to wonder a bit, it was amazing, it was entertaining to see how the sun light made miracles on his tanned skin, looked more healthy than before, looked attractive, more if it was possible. "Shut up fine? Now I'm going to shine when I appear again, and for me, I had enough attention for my whole life."

I wondered about it too. "You killed me, how you don't want to be remembered? You're going to be in every history book from now on." I declared and I saw his eyes widening a bit more, a realization.

"I know, and I had never had nothing like it in my whole life, I can't simply live with it from now on, and there is also the king stuff." He whispered the last verse, like if he didn't wanted to be heard.

I had to smile, he was humble, after all. "Don't flee from the fame, deal with it. It's a great deed killing me, you should care this with honor."

He looked at me and his lips formed the words, like if he didn't know if he should talk. "You don't mind? I mean, I didn't really killed you, after all here you are."

I laughed loudly with the remark. "I was defeated, not killed, but to the others, it will work in the same way, in the story books, it will do the same. The last recourse I have is this form."

He lowered his eyes slightly, his voice a low whisper. "I'm sorry for taking your previous form, but you were slaughtering my people, I won't let anything harm them without putting up a fight." I smiled and put a hand in his shoulder, and he looked put, those hazel eyes shining like few things could shine.

"That's why they want you for king, and trust me, few kings of the Men of Dale were good as you're going to be." I said and he glared a bit shocked at me, and I felt somehow exclusive, like if I were the only one who could have this smile. My eyes shined with greed, I would have those eyes for me, only for me.

"Now, do guide me, where my tent is located? I'm cold I simply believe I'm dying for rest." I simply said, and his face broke in a sheepish smile.

"Well, well, your tent? It was mine for the first place." He teased and I smiled sharply back.

"Sugar, theorically by the common word, the tent is ours." I said and he blushed a bit, but he didn't lost the high pose or his sheepish smile.

"Don't call me 'Sugar'. Fine, we are dividing it equally, you take the left side and I will have the right." He said, before putting a finger in my chest to put up his point. "And don't dare to sneak up into MY ZONE."

I laughed back at him and looked up the sky, the evening was coming, and I thought I was enough far from my bed. Dragons only left their lairs and hoards for hunting or to pick more treasures. "Right, sugar." I agreed with him, and at it he rolled his eyes.

"Look, next time you leave me with the women, I'm going to eat you both, did you heard me?"

Legolas said and I picked my pillow before throwing it at him, it was 3 am, forsaken 3 AM and he was screaming at me! This was a reason to start a war! I groaned, missing my pillow at the same second, it didn't worth the throw, so with that I picked Bard's and laid my head on it happily, enjoying the human scent, but by the THUD his head made on the pelts he probably wasn't pleased by my pillow-stealing. I sighed in a slight happiness, I never laid in pelts, this was still pleasing, even after the fifty night.

"My head! Smaug you cursed creature!" I heard Bard whimpering and I could only guess that the THUD his head made wasn't only able to be heard, but it also should have hurt lots.

"Don't scream at me, scream at Legolas, he came screaming at me at three at the morning..." I groaned in answer and the number of times I used the word 'scream' shocked me, I should really be drunk of laziness. I felt the elf throwing my pillow back at me and I simply threw it at Bard, who released another whimper.

The bowman looked at the pillow and concluded it wasn't his. "That's yours."

I groaned and simply held his pillow tighter. "Who cares? I have one, you have one. The End." I said, but secretly snuffing deeply of that mystical almiscar of before which made my senses sharper second by second, so nice in my lungs, so charming in my mind.

"A dragon. Purring. Now I have seen everything in this life." I heard the elf of Mirkwood saying in a amused tune, and to prove his word I left a loud, hearing, low and deep purr, releasing the breath and stretching the long arms with a feline smoothness, furs, why I never had the idea of sleeping on the before? No, I had to sleep on the diamonds and gold, and in truth, I was thinking on this as extremely strange to me, as I was used of the hard metal against my scales, building with the time a waistcoat of diamonds and gold.

"Do tell, why you purr?" I heard the elf asking and I blinked, come on, it was three at the morning, he shouldn't be asking questions at this time in the morning.

"Go sleep, we talk in the morning." I mumbled, and I could also hear Bard groaning in agreement, my sleep was sacred, he shouldn't be disturbing it!

I heard the elf sighing loudly and uncrossing his arms. "Fine, I will leave, but I swear that you two will pay for leaving me for the women's mercy."

He said and what surprised me, was that Bard was the one who answered him. "In the morning, we pay in the morning." I had to groan in agreement.

I snuffed and purred a bit more, to their amusement, it wasn't my fault if it was too good for its own good. "You're lucky that the women didn't heard you purring." Beard broke the silence and I didn't even opened my eyes to make eye contact.

"Why?" I mumbled, enjoying the warmth, I was still cold from the river, believe or not, and it made me lazy and dizzy like a drunken innkeeper, too lazy to serve, too dizzy to count, but yet I felt inside the fire enough for burning down half of Middle Earth. Fire, burning higher inside me.

"They wouldn't give you peace." He said and I simple rolled my eyes before embracing the laziness completely, and also an endless sleep.

Morning came and also carriages full of things from Mirkwood showed up, Thranduil was much sweeter to the Man of Dale than to the dwarves, probably because of the fact that the trading with Mirkwood was intense and positive, and we were simply victims of the dragon, we weren't Smaug's target, and we also managed to put him down. Down from his form at least.

The constructions in the side of the river where blazing endlessly, more than the half of our people were building the Main House, my house, and it had a big hall in the start, royal chambers, more than five guest rooms, a room to warm the water for bathing, a big kitchen, two floors, it was greater than the previous royal house in the Lake Town, and I simply felt numb toward such thing. I couldn't simply accept what the people were yearning to give me, it would spend at least a month to build up, and there were the problem with furniture and were the people would sleep. But they wanted to give me the royal longhouse before they even settling their own.

"People, I can't sleep under a roof while you all are in tents." I said, but they just celebrated again about my humble nature and I wanted to scream at them to stop being foolish, but yet I couldn't. Legolas and Smaug simple smiled at me, their looks saying the same. I deserved it.

Yet I didn't liked the idea, I authorized them to build it up, but with a condition, when ready, I would house the children, the sick, the old, and everyone else who needed on its halls. They agreed. Thranduil, meanwhile, said he would completely open his market for us, at some low prices, so we could build up again. And also, the dwarves offered everything they could for us too.

The only thing we really had to offer was the food, Lake Town was full of fine fishermen, hunters, and also farmers in the borders of the river. The dwarves had now material and gold, they would sell to us stone blocks of easy, fast and clean construction, and the royal longhouse promised to be an equilibrium of both wood and stone, most wood, true, but the stone also. Mirkwood didn't, even in their worst nightmares, put a single tree down, but they knew how to make refined wood with branches, and that existed lots around, and they were offering it too. Everything looked in our side, so I didn't feared anything, Thorin was willingly giving a big piece of the treasure, which made Smaug so upset and red I send Legolas to hold him and throw him in the river again. The money I gave complete and utterly to build the city again.

I sighed as I watched Smaug walked in a far trail of the river, mumbling alone in anger and throwing stones at the water. Not very productive, but I wouldn't say it loud. His hands were clanged into firsts and his face was one to fear, and I didn't needed him angry at me to fear him.

I walked closer the quietest and most silent I could, and managed to hear a bit of his mumbling. "... I knew it! They were too weak to keep all for their own! They will dismiss it! The greatest of the treasures I have ever seen, now separated in almost insignificant parts! It was better with me! I would keep it and it would only grow!"

I watched amused yet afraid, as flames appeared in the dragon's hands and he opened them both like if he was ready to push something, pointed them to the river, and flared like the dragon breath itself, his eyes shining with those golden color and the hair was bloody red, like if it was really bleeding. His rage was palpable. I watched shocked as the heat was such that the water in that location in the river started to boil in seconds and the fog came up in clouds, I was amazed, Legolas was right, his power was still inside him. I fought the urge of running to talk with him, I knew I shouldn't get close, he would burn me to ashes in seconds, for wyrms knew very few about mercy, and I still didn't had any courage to face him in his anger, I had fought him when he was in his dragon form, yet here I was without weapon and didn't wanted to cause any harm.

"Stupid! Ah Melkor, I would kill them all again!" He sworn and I breathed, he said the name Melkor with such assuring, such strength in the voice and soul, and I shivered, he was a creation of Morgoth, I feared he could call upon others of the Foe's creation, his dark call was my nightmare. I swallowed hard.

The worst decision in my life was the one of swallowing dry, it made a sound, and with that the Drake jumped and looked directly at me, and that look, this one entered my soul like a spear of the deadliest kind, entering my chest and them going out in the back. The flames in his hands leveled up, as he felt threat.

"Show up mortal and I can be merciful in your senseless soul." He said and it roared in my soul like if he was screaming. Though I shrugged, I showed my hands in yielding and slowly walked close. His stern face lowered and the flames dismissed as he saw my face, and his gaze softened bit, if it was possible.

"The dragonslayer. I knew I had felt this smell before." He said, then he crossed the distance between us and almost touched my neck with his nose, before breathing, I was static with the reaction and could only blush. "Yes, definitely you."

I breathed a bit, releasing my breath as he left me go, the air I was holding without even knowing. "I'm stinking that bad?"

He laughed loudly and I mused, his stress was fleeing out. "Nay, nay, no, each human have a different smell, some close, others completely different. Yours I'm memorizing, as the elf's I already have in my mind."

I made faint smile and my eyes fled to the hot water which was probably good for a bath now, and the soil close to it, definitely burned. "If you say so." I said and my mind returned to his scene not much time ago. "I didn't knew you would be this upset by the dwarves action."

Was just say that I saw fire burning inside him, flaming like a torch in the darkness, and I shivered unconsciously. "Of course! My treasure, dismissed in this way! MY TREASURE! NO ONE'S ELSE!" He said it like if I shared the opinion, but I choose to stay quiet.

"For a good reason Smaug, we people of Lake-Town deserve a piece of it too, as does the Elves of Mirkwood." I explained and he growled a threat for the skies and his fists were chained tightly in anger.

"You deserved it! Not stupid dwarves, not the elves! Was for you I felt for, they only hide in the halls and left you to deal with me!" He growled and in a swift movement he got my shoulders, as if he wanted to keep me from running, and I seriously was thinking exactly about it, the fire in his eyes burned almost too hot for me, heat exhaled from him on waves, his crafted lips in a nervous line. "You don't understand, do you?! In the name of everything, who deserved all this was Lake-Town, not a piece but all, you as the King! I want my hoard to be taken by the rightful winner, not to merely sneaky dwarves! That's not even honorable."

I looked at those eyes and swallowed at what he said, before letting a smile flee from my lips. "You have a beautiful sense of honor, do you know?"

He calmed at my words and I saw the fire burning lower, his grip releasing, as he thought about my words. "Thank you I guess, though there is no honor in a dragon, bowman. Only pride, greed, arrogance and possessiveness."

"Pfhhh, nonsense, you have more honor than lots of people I have known. Now, what about we find something nice to do, eh? I do not desire to stay here forever." I said and he shined a smile for me, and I felt something growling inside me, a wolfishly predatory sensation, felt like possessiveness, though I couldn't understand it very well.

"As you wish." He said and I smiled back, his smirk was deadly and beautiful, and I decided, I would do my best for him to repeat such thing.

**Review please, anything! If you like it, if you hate it, if you think mah flying red hair is fabulous! Do review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha, new chapter right now! Sweet Melkor, there is actually people following this story! For everyone who is following, I want to thanks forever and say that this chapter is for you my friends! Please, review how many times your mind may suggest, it only makes me happier!**

**This chapters my friends, will be indeed HOT, so if you still didn't notice it is a Slash fic, which means gay relationships, please don't burn me and gently move on. But if you don't know what it is and have a open mind, open by your own and I won't be responsible for any traumas or innocence lost. Anyway, enjoy it! AND REVIEW.**

**Music for this chapter? I recommend 'Delicious' by the great 'Poets of the Fall'. You may even find some pieces of the lyrics down it! :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it, but if someone wants to give the hobbit to me in my birthday, I will cry forever in delight –and wake up-.**

A whole month passed through my eyes and I smiled how things were working well. The Royal Longhouse was almost ready, only in the need of further furniture and the completation of the water tubes, which were ready for use, used to bring water from the cleanest side of the river, cleaning it and warming for the bathrooms. I was worried about the people, though they didn't forget themselves only for me, and I was surprised how fast they were making their houses again. The Longhouse was full of people, lots helping, other asking for help, other doing their work. As King now I had a lot of things to worry about. The thought of now I was wearing clean robes and a crown made me shiver, yet smile in delight.

It wasn't awful as I previously thought it would be, though my inexperience made me worried of me taking the wrong choice, but people were patient and I didn't thought more than once to ask them what they thought and asking helping of Legolas and Thranduil, as they became precious allies for merchandise, political help and much more also for counsel. Thranduil revealed he shared the thoughts of his son, that he too believed on the name of Elbereth I was going to be the greatest of the Kings for Lake-Town. I just prayed to Eru that it would be true.

I looked the halls, they were clean and the stone and wood had a nice equilibrium, making the sight beautiful and comforting. I could get used to it. My thoughts flushed when by the corner of the eye I saw Smaug scolding a woman for simply throwing the crates of books in the floor, I had to laugh, Smaug was a funny and pleasing presence. I gave him the room in the side of mine, and he in a day made it in his way of being. There were almost no light inside, as he venerated the darkness for his 10 hours in a row sleep, his hoard wasn't made of gold, and he found another addiction for too keep him busy.

He confessed to me that in his dragon form he had never really felt the softness of things, so it were a shock to him when Thranduil gave me as a gift a blanket of pure and perfect spider silk, in the grey color, and at the simply touch of it I saw the dragon going berserk and almost curling on it and sleeping on the floor in front of the Elven Lord. But he behaved and simply rolled his eyes in pleasure. Last in that day, I gave him the blanket, as I was able to sleep in the hay if there was the need and he worshipped the silk in a way I would never understand, so I gave him it, for his happiness.

It became the Arkenstone of his new hoard, and if someone looked too much to it he would look twisted for the possible thief and that unrestrained greed in his eyes were enough for burn the sanity from the victim. His hoard was made of the finest silks he was allowed to have _and others he stole_, books and tomes he got that no one really wanted, and he made a great work in restoring and writing them again, which meant if he wanted he could end up rich for doing simply this, but yet he did it only for the pleasure of making the books young and readable again. I blinked, maybe he didn't asked for gold for it because no one suggested, if it were suggested, oh Eru, my people would be poor. For he had a unrestrained greed which scared even me.

He sat down in front of the crates and started searching for books inside, and as I heard from Legolas, _'Dragons would only accept on their hoard the finest thing_s' and now he looked exactly at it, searching for the finest, the book which he desired and lusted for the most. I chuckled and got closer, my boots making a soft sound on the wood and stone floor.

"Please mighty one, spare at least one of our books." I said dramatically, and he laughed before he raised his golden eyes for mine.

His lips were in a sweet smile, and they flicked a bit before talking, showing his pride growing. "I do not spare, humble mortal, for I hunt and hoard what I desire and neither the Valar can interfere."

I rolled my eyes, his pride wasn't a nasty and awful one, it was relaxing and nice. "Hump, I knew you would say that. So, are you going tomorrow to Erebor with me? Decide, tomorrow we leave."

He frowned and thought about it, and I watched, amused, in how those dark eyebrows were expressive, it wasn't easy, yet it wasn't hard really, and I could proudly say I had the ability. "Well, I'm not sure right now, I'm probably going. Just probably."

I had to smile. "Pfhh, you can't choose nothing in the act, can you? Fine. Leave the books and come, dinner will come earlier today." I said it and an instant growl answered me.

"Books first." He whispered and I rolled my eyes and stared at him, come on, I wanted to eat, but if I needed to eat alone I wouldn't simply eat, the feeling of eating alone was so cruel, was so… lonely?

I sighed before poking him with the point of my leather boot. "Come on, I'm hungry."

He rolled his eyes and picked a feather from his pocket, and with the tint that was not far he wrote in the box with his divine handwriting _'Do not touch'_.

"Possessive, hmmn?" I asked and he showed me his tongue, before he left the crate behind, but not before looking some times over the shoulder to see if it was alright and safe without him. I laughed, he was in human form, but he lost anything from his dragon personality, or his greatness. The Admirable waistcoat he had before now where placed by flesh, but yet, fine flesh! Such fine flesh! There weren't any doubt why woman sighted when he walked by. But his dragon mind never understood quite why they would do that.

I sat down in my Royal chair, which I thought it was ridiculous, I simply could sit everywhere I wanted to, but they gave me a special chair, and the dinner was simply served. In the royal house, there was something funny, there were only me, no mother, no father, no children, no siblings, no wife, no nothing, I was by myself for some time, that's probably why I started to train too young, there was no one to object. But the royal house wasn't empty, there were people sleeping in the rooms and the hall itself, I was offering roof for everyone who didn't had one yet, and still there were some Guest rooms empty for the case of receiving Legolas or Thorin again, which wouldn't be strange, as they came and I went frequently. In the Royalty there was me and Smaug.

He wasn't officially in the royalty, the people in truth didn't even knew who he were and what he was to me, but they knew _-and felt, as Smaug simply exhaled and inhaled royalty-_ that he wasn't to messed with, he was important and had a natural ability to rule. That's why I always came to him to ask about financial matters, as I never had too much money in life, and now I had the whole money of a Kingdom.

Smaug surprised me once more by having an endless knowledge about money and when I followed his ideas, it was always the greatest result what we achieved. Besides, he had a great sense of merchandise, was patient and didn't hurry, and that people knew and respected him for. They didn't know from where he came, but knew he was being of a great help. I was thinking seriously about admitting him as a Steward, but I feared his reaction wouldn't be of gratefulness, but the one of anger by me thinking of him wanting such low place, in a access of his dragon nature and pride.

"Are you leaving with me to Erebor?" I asked again, as he raised his eyes to my stubbornness. He sighed and cleaned some invisible bit of food from the corner of his mouth, I didn't had the slightest idea of how to act in the royalty, and he surprised me once more by knowing how to do everything and something more, and just by watching and asking I learned fast as well.

"I said I don't know, inside of my fëa I know you will be easily misled by those dwarven merchants, and in my mind's side I simply don't know how I'm going to behave there." He explained and I sighed, yes, that was true, there were the risk of him being the real problem existed, and wasn't low.

"I trust you will behave, but if you don't, know I will be throwing you in the river." I said and he chuckled, giving me a show of his white perfect teeth, fangs to make a dragon proud. And he definitely was proud.

"I would agree, but I really don't know if that would be wise, as I'm doubting of myself." He said and I laughed too.

"That's a yes then?" I asked and he shined those golden jewels to me.

"That's a maybe. Now eat before your food gets cold." He scolded, and I simply laughed and returned to my food.

I chuckled, I didn't thought of this place without Smaug anymore, as he was everything that completed me, he had the poison I didn't had, the had the logic that I usually forgot as I was driven by my heart, he dealt with everything I got bored and I was lazy to deal with. He had the experience of ruling with I had the experience and the heart of a man of the people, a simply bowman. What one lacked, surprisingly the other had in tons, and I didn't saw sadness or even displeasure in the dragon's eyes by showing me his knowledge and helping with everything. In truth, he had this like an achievement for his unending pride.

"You don't need to go, you could stay and take care of everything while I'm out. Just don't burn anything." I said and he now laughed loudly, which made my day brighter, he didn't laughed that hard usually, and that was simply awesome, beautiful, melodical, everything nice in the world was his laugher.

He breathed before he could talk again. "I thought we skipped this part, I thought you trusted me enough and knew that I won't burn anything."

I smiled largely and took a lock of brown hair from the front of my eyes, for a King it was ultra-totally-forbidden the use of simple and raw ponytail, so I had to use it free and beautifully combed like silk, which was nice and beautiful, yes, but to shoot arrows? It sucked. At least the silvery crown kept most of the locks from falling in front of my eyes.

I sighed, before answered the dragon. "Well dear drake, I trust you with my people, I'm just asking, please, if in a moment of anger, you would burn the water of the river and not the tents or people itself."

He laughed and stared at me, his hair was perfectly combed and it ran in all the sides he wanted to, was long enough to reach the shoulders, but the way it ran was exotic, it wasn't waved like mine, neither flawlessly straight like Legolas', no, his was a bit spiked, it had levels, up it was shorter, in the deeps of it, long and reached the shoulders. It was new to me, and definitely, beautiful.

"Sugar you take the air out of me with this. Of course, I won't be burning down tents, they are more expensive than you would think." He said and this time was my turn to laugh, he definitely was the man to ask about financial matters.

"What I said about Sugar?" I asked, and he simply gave me the deepest two-meaning glance I had ever seen, and it was enough to make the world around me bigger and I smaller. He could manipulate anyone with only those glares.

"What I said about me burning tents or people?" He returned and I felt the heat waving from him again, he was normally hot like a forge, and he emanated heat like the sun itself. In hot days he simply controlled it so we wouldn't burn around him, but in the cold days, oh, his presence was pleasing.

"That you won't burn anything..." I mumbled and and he breathed, he left a little cloud of smoke flee from his mouth, he had this funny thing, when relaxed, his breath would reveal smoke and it would go out of his nostrils like if he was still a dragon, or when he was angered, that smoke would appear too.

For that, I gave him a smoking pipe and with it in the corner of his mouth, he could simple relax in the middle of normal people and let the accumulated smoke of the day flee from his lungs, which he revealed, wasn't nice to keep. If we left him to be, he would be exhaling smoke all the time, but for staying in the middle, he kept it for himself.

"Yes, which you didn't heard not even the corner. That's why, Sugar, I won't stop calling you this." He said calmly, before he picked a piece or my steak in my own plate _-my beautiful, marvelous, wonderful beloved steak-_ and placed it in his plate, cutting it like a Vala itself and chewing calmly.

I sighed and held my chin with the palm of my hand, in a very NOT royal way, more like a teenager's. "And you stole my meat, do tell, how can this work to mark your point?" I argued and he simply chuckled, his smirk enough to make all the merchants agree about exchanging a healthy cow for a broken wooden spoon.

"Let me tell you a secret." He said as he leaned a bit closer in all his chair could let, and his smooth voice made something in my nerves, because all I could do was listen and my hair go up like a cat. "The best things in life are stolen."

I released the breath I didn't even knew I was holding, my cheeks burning under the skin and I swallowed hard, drily. "That's not true." I whispered back, and he smiled at me, that charming smirk once again, and a flame burned in my belly, one to consume at its desire.

"You will see Sugar, only time you show you the truth." He said and I rolled my eyes, before returning to my meatless food, which was now less appetitous. I was carnivorous, yes. I planned my vengeance, and in a swift movement I picked the half piece of my meat back with a single movement of the fork. Now, like an ancient lord I cut the meat and chewed like a king, knowing about the curious glance he was burning me with.

I swallowed prideful before talking again. "My friend, I do believe what you said is indeed true, this meat is better than before. But let me tell you, the flavor that the re-owning gives is ways better." I said and moved a sweet poisonous gaze to the dragon, and when I looked, he was already eating the last part of my meat, and I swear to Eru, I didn't saw he even moving to pick it, and that broke my pride as he chewed the last piece, ending with a future vengeance that I was willing to make.

"Indeed Sugar, the re-owning gives a good taste to the prize, oh, it does." He smiled at me, his well-marked red lips were licked and I saw myself hypnotized by them, keeping my gaze in that teasing dance.

I snapped out of that hypnosis and blinked a few times and thanked Eru for not blushing to death. Well, Eru, what was that? How could he make such thing? How could he do such thing was a mystery to my mind. I heard once that dragons had a magic within their souls, a spell made to keep humans, mortals under their influence, from keeping them frozen in fear, from making them subjugated enough to worship them. Was this the said manipulating spell?

"So, are you coming with me to Erebor?" I asked and he sighed, though his smile was wide.

"You simply doesn't forget. Fine! I'm going!" He said and I smiled, happy for that, at least the travel wouldn't be too boring. In truth, there were nothing boring in visiting the dwarves, but the business, come on! I was a wild bowman, I couldn't turn into a flawless king in a snap of fingers. And to the boring business, there were always Smaug for us to throw at.

I would feel bad for leaving to him everything I thought was boring, but he looked amused, he liked doing the stuff I simply didn't had the head for. So we were fine. He became an indispensable blessing, always rational and logical, while I was heart-driven.

"Great, in the morning we leave, agreed?" I asked, with a wide smile. He pointed to me his sharp crafted nose to me, giving me a straight joyful glance. "Agreed, now eat, your food must be cold."

He muttered, though I knew it was not, but for him everything that wasn't blazing hot was cold. I ate everything fastly, while he watched with the corner of the eye and ate quietly like the lord he looked so much to be. "Would you take that book of yours that you write down every merchandising action...?"

He laughed and turned prideful eyes for me, like if I was being silly. "Sugar, it's already on the bag, I never leave your town without it."

I rolled my eyes, of course, this was Smaug, he thought in everything. "Oh, of course, I don't know why I even asked." I said and he nodded prideful.

"Yep, there is no need of verifying those things with me." He said and I simply rolled my eyes, of course. We ended our little dinner and I went to take a bath, while we went to his books. I smiled to myself, he now in this form could probably lift and move the pages, now he wouldn't leave those alone.

I threw myself in the bed, tomorrow we would leave early, I needed to sleep early too. I sighed, Smaug was known for sleeping 8 or 10 hours in a row if you let him, if he wanted to keep his promise, he should sleep right now so he could rest well. I brooded, I didn't even wanted to know Smaug if he was cold, tired and grumpy, he probably would stab me with words until I started to cry. And he wouldn't even notice he had hurt me. I sighed, I trusted he would have the self-conscience of sleeping early, I would trust as I have ever trusted back from now.

I was an idiot. I knew I shouldn't have started to work in that book in that time in the night, I should simply go to my bed, which called for my presence with all its strength, but it wasn't my fault that the book was that good. It didn't worked, I would try to soft for my own side, but it won't make time turn back. It were 3 AM when I was finally throwing myself in the sheets, making sure of wrapping my shoulders around my greatest prize, the gray spider silk which I was gifted with. From everything I had found more pleasing in this form, this silk was by far the greatest by them all. And was just warp and purr on it that I was a dead wyrm.

Not many hours after I heard the door of my bedroom being open and I shivered, no one had the right of getting inside my lair, and as a dragon reflex, I woke up but still laid intact like if I was still asleep. I breathed a bit deeper and recognized this scent. Bathing oil made of local flowers, and that deep almiscar that only one in the world had. I relaxed and wished I didn't had woke at all.

"Pshh, Smaug, come on drake, its already seven the morning." He said and I shivered, I had slept only four hours. Simple. Four. Hours. It was maddening. I mumbled a smart answer and held the silk tighter around me, oh forsake everything! I didn't want to go anymore!

"No, don't 'hummnmgmn' me, its time to rise and face the sunlight, come on, aren't you the greeter of the sun as you emanate heat and everything else?" He asked and I moved the silk to cover my ears with it, and before I simple knew what was going on he picked me by the wrists and got the silk from me, and by the shock of the quick action I stared back with wide eyes.

He got the silk in his shoulder and started to pick my leather boots closer to me. "Don't look at me like this, come on, I need you in my trip! By Eru, you look ended, when you went to sleep..."

He was saying though he interrupted himself as he stared at me. I, meanwhile, was in an utter state of shock. My greatest, most beloved jewel was taken from me in the front of my eyes, and I couldn't simply understand, or accept, he wouldn't do it if he didn't knew what it meant, or would him do it exactly because he didn't knew what it meant? Now I was confused. Really, deeply confused.

"Smaug? My friend, what's going on?" He asked and I snapped from my thoughts, though I couldn't simply utter a word, as my lips were licked in nervousness and the wide golden eyes shined golden like fire of the flames of Sauron's forges, for he was the praised lieutenant of Melkor and was more of the forge than his liedge.

I felt numb for the first time, as all my defenses were shut down, I had never thought it would ever happen, it was totally out of the possibilities, and them, boom! There it is. I knew I was probably looking silly, but the laziness I felt before was gone, and I simple knew I could stay awake for moons just to swallow it. The meaning of it thought. I blinked, it wasn't awful, just unexpected, and I didn't know what to do, should I answer it with my own movement? Should I ignore it? For those moments the head could never choose, and the responsibility was of the fëa and of my heart.

I breathed and moved my look to a inexistent place of the well decorated room, in truth, everything now called for my attention except for Bard. "I will take a bath in few minutes." I said, and Bard nodded. I didn't had the self-control to take a look into his eyes, though he looked truly worried by the position of his lips, lowered, a bit open. Inviting, my mind suggested.

I couldn't blush, oh no, that was definitely not draconian, yet, I made it, and I could almost feel my eyes burning like a undying flame, like if I took a bit of the Imperishable Flame itself in my creation, though I knew that it wasn't possible, Eru wouldn't give it to a creation of Melkor. But it burned, like the whip of the Balrogs my fëa burned, like the forge of Sauron my desires burned, like the light of the Silmarils my eyes burned.

"F-Fine... I will... take my leave... until then." The Bowman said, before he quickly left, and if he couldn't see me, I used of all my skill and all of my abilities to stare at his back, a mix of emotions and a whole turmoil blazing inside me. I scared him away? What I have I done in a moment of confusion? I breathed and decided that I wouldn't let him be influenced by my indecision. Besides, I had time to thought, hadn't I?

I locked the door of the room and touched it with my back. What was I thinking really, it was true and was in the front of me, right under my nose, I just had to return in a way or another. I sighed as I started to undress, not caring about kicking the cloths to a corner, they were simply long white trousers and orange shirt for sleeping, nothing great like the clothing of leather and Mirthil I usually wear if not every day, almost. I opened the spigots for the water and watched it fill the tub, slowly, nothing too fast, yet useful, as it were two, one of hot and the other of cold water. I shivered and decided of not expend too much hot water, and with that I put my hand inside the cold water and simply left my own heat warm it.

It was now a one-time deal. If I said no it would be a forever no, if I said yes, well... I wasn't losing anything. I preferred to be sold for slavery than to take a choice like this for my own future. It was hard, and the logic now looked to be running out. But I knew that I wouldn't let it rule my actions. When the water was almost boiling I entered and reflected more and I picked a bottle of the oiled soap and poured some in the wild straight mess it was called hair.

The discussion in my insides were flaming and burning each other. Would I accept his courtship? It was defined a long time ago among my kind, that if one wanted to court another, the ritual was complicated, yet simple. First, one had to show interest in another by putting one down in a fight, but not taking its life or the other's hoard as prize, but only an offering of peace.

This first one was usually omitted, as some didn't had the strength to put the chosen one down in a fight, neither it was really necessary, so it didn't even came in my mind as a possibility. Though, it was important for the definition of the possible leader of the courtship, the one willing to start. The second would be stealing the other's most beloved preciosity, then expose it under the mate's eyes, and that was supposed to be done by both parts. Then, well, it started, and then it was quite informal, they would raid together, share the prize or even build a single hoard for both, after some shows of skill to keep and protect the mate, which didn't followed a rule.

I sighed, a whole cloud of smoke fleeing from my mouth, as the last minutes I was producing more of it than before. I was burning hot right now. I thought, so, if Bard had interest on me, why he didn't simply went close and talked about it like it was more common by his people? Maybe, I shrugged, he wanted to impress by doing it in my way. If it was this the intention, he made it.

But then, there were the possibility of nothing of this be really true and he probably didn't even knew the meaning of it, but if this was the truth, why he kept my silk if it wasn't his desire? We kept the prizes that we stole from our mates, as to keep the promise of not undoing or breaking the oath of courtship, which was rare between my kind, as we were hard to deal with each other, and differently from everything else, for choosing mates, we got many and many ages of choosing and reflexing. Some didn't even had the head for it and simple wanted to build the hordes and leave it for the young. That's probably why I had never found a mate.

But the thought of Bard being a future mate didn't looked totally unpleasant, as he was good looking, kind, not the smartest yet you could talk with him with whatever you wanted, he had the fire inside of him, and a simple and sweet connection to everything around him. He wanted peace for his people more than anything, a desire of give and not to take, and that was unacceptable for me, who only got and never gave.

This brought a smile in my lips, as I washed the mess which was my red hair, minding the scales in my back, the biggest of them weren't bigger than the nail of my tiniest fingernail, they were few and weren't much, but they shined beautifully, red like the hair and blood, existed only in the back, the arms and in few in the high of the legs, if they didn't shined back, someone would never recognize them as scales but as points of the skin itself. I went down the chest and arms, yes, the idea of Bard, the Bowman, King of Lake-Town as a mate wasn't bad at all.

As dragons also cared for the physical prowess of their mates, Bard was supposed to pass in this matter with flying colors, as he fought fast, was a deadly archer and even wielded a sword with skill. The scar he had close of right eye showed that it wasn't his biggest achievement a closer battle, but he could hand one as well. He had a small beard, which he protested but wouldn't shave even if I prayed for it, but yet, I would go mad if he did really shave it. It wasn't long enough to curl around the fingers, but it made a nice drawn in his face, coming from the start, was like if he was without shaving a month, but nothing more than it, as some woman seemed to talk, it was only to bother the lover with its thickness.

I smiled, would it be thick like they said the lovers would say it is? I had never stopped to feel it, as I had never the idea, but the feels it promised where enough to make me shiver. I touched my own belly and wondered if it would feel the same way. Probably not, but the imagination was such wonderful tool. The water was almost boiling when my hand took its way further south in my thighs, stealing from me a gasp the thoughts were anything but clean.

They danced around the mental image of the Bowman contorted and entertained with our own mating, our consummation, one to put shame in every good parent, yet one to make the Valar remember about our names. The way he smiled, the way he moved, in a dangerous dance of a heat different of mine, warm in other ways, one that would make me want to sell my soul to taste again. Greed was free showed by my part, as I thought more than greedily in my own movements, my hand almost hurting with its own hurry and hunger.

Oh Melkor, what I could do to cease such hunger, for you made me naturally insatiable like a forever hungry wolf, like the greediest of my kin, we dragons were of a scary greed, but it was a side thought right now. His smirk, he couldn't make a true evil one, for he was not truly evil as I was, though he had mischief on it, and evil and mischief were different like light red and dark pink, looked close but where different. I opened my eyes a single bit, not even remembering the fact I had closed them, and I watched the water boiling around me, the cloud of the hot air getting up, bubbles of the hot water, and I released everything in a lyricless moan, letting the breath flee, and knowing very well about the dark smoke that had simply fled at all pressure from my lungs.

Dark smoke like if I was a burning lamp with coal and flesh as combustive, the only thing that kept me alive. I closed my eyes and left myself go weak, the heat did nothing to me at all, I could feel how hot it was, but it didn't was uncomfortable at all, it was pleasing, the hotter, the higher it would be the pleasure of staying on it. I sighed, looking around, there were hot pools of water everywhere in my personal bathroom, the maids would get worried at least with what was happening here. The smoke mixed with the white one in the roof, and I thought what I was doing right now, it wasn't really in the ranks of pride of a dragon like me really.

I got out of the water and it slowly returned to the normal state of non-boiling, yet the white cloud was still coming out of the water and also from me, like a well cooked meat. But it didn't made any harm, not to the skin, not to me, I didn't felt any harm. With a simply grown up of the heat of my already burning hot body the water simply went out of me in the air. I made sure of lowering the temperature, -which was much harder than elevating- and put on the pants of leather and Mirthil, then the shirt of pure and well-made dwarven Mirthil, the long dark leather coat, and then I simply slipped inside the boots, and then checking up myself in the mirror.

Dark lines under the eyes were heavily fixed under them, and happily they were the only sights of my almost drunk state of tiredness, yet I was shining and glowing like a piece of the sun, hair red like blood and the golden eyes shined more than the brightest gold of the dwarves. Yet, I was wonderful right now. Shining like the golden flames of Angband before everything happened.

I picked my bag and put it up my shoulder, the ledge I wrote down anything was already in my arms, the pipe Bard gave me in the corner of my mouth and releasing smoke like a pan when it's inside boiling. It didn't help that I was now much more nervous than before. I forced myself to wear a mask, to not let Barf be affected by my reactions. Though, my decision was made, I would accept that courting, and I prayed to Melkor that he was really courting me and that wasn't a simple confusion.

**Ladies and Gentleman, here it is! Love it? Hate it? Learned what slash meant by this? REVIEW AND TAKE MELKOR OUT OF THE VOID! (He is too smexy to stay there :P)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bwahahaha I'm back! BACK! New chapter for those who wanted it, and for those who didn't, what in the hell are you doing here? Joke, everyone is welcome. But not haters, no please, no haters, they will be Draugluin's food. So, here it is! A bit more of Smaug's fluffiness, and new people today! Thranduil, Gandalf and Thorin. I fear I didn't did something really nice about Thorin, in truth, I almost didn't wrote in his skin, he is more like reference. **

**This chapter may be confusing, but I swear that in the following chapter I will clear this up! For now, ignore what you don't understand and just store then in the back of your mind. For now, Enjoy it! PS: This chapter is being in the name and honor of my second reviewer, the great **_**Medea18 **_**!**

**Disclaimer: MAN I REALLY AM BORED OF DOING THOSE! I ALREADY SAID IT ISN'T MINE FOR MELKOR'S SAKE! Tolkien does, even beyond the grave, and if he reads this, please, don't come to haunt me. :C I'm really afraid of ghosts.**

The carriage was light and fast in the lands, and I knew very well that in this speed the travel to MY Erebor would last two good unpleasant hours in the same position and in front of Bard, and the crescent fear that he could read me was getting on my nerves. I enjoyed his presence, but I also was unquiet and didn't knew exactly how to behave myself right now.

I wished I had never agreed to make company to him, even if there weren't a real reason for doing so. I simply wanted time so I could stop to think and know how to behave myself first. But like in the mortal's lives, there were no time for reflection, that's why they probably made things followed by their hearts, for the few time they had, and also the consolation that if mistakes were made, they would only live once anyway.

But in my opinion, this wasn't a great consolation, not at all, but who was I to question it? If they liked it, why remark? I made sure of the ledge being ready for everything that I would write down, verified that there was enough tint and also made sure of the pipe being clean and open enough for me to exhale through it.

I saw with the corner of my eye the man of the carriage sniffing in the air. "Smells like a fire, is one of the threes in Mirkwood burning today?" The man asked more than for us, and with my keen eyes I watched Mirkwood not far from here.

I sighed and left the smoke go in another cloud over my head. "I'm sorry."

The man glared at me and for the first time he saw the trace of smoke I was leaving behind the carriage, releasing it like one of the Dark Lord's forges, and Bard simply looked too, as he was keeping himself busy with his bow and shooting imaginary arrows, as he couldn't simply shoot right now and waste arrows. Though, they laid in the side of his boot, on the floor, but ready for shooting.

"Excuse me sir, but you smoke too much, this can't be healthy." He said, slightly concerned, and I removed the pipe from my mouth before making a ring of smoke which flew to his head, it passing around his head perfectly.

I smirked evilly with my action and as he coughed, the smoke filling his lungs. "We only live once. Besides, I can't smoke like this in front of Thorin Oakshield himself, can I? I need to relax here and now."

Bard chuckled, and with that my eyes fled to his. He had that sweet, kind and almost innocent smile in those lips, his eyes were of pure oak and they shined in a taste of mischief. Not pure like elflings, but not tainted like me, he was a man with a great mischief inside, but no evil, nothing to make him like the taste of pain in the other.

I sighed, releasing a cloud of smoke, today I was producing more than other days. It's because I was unquiet today, in this day, I woke up in a totally different way, with another eyes for the world. My stomach twisted itself as I watched the Bowman, a great friend and ally, kind, generous. I smiled alone to myself, yes, he would be a perfect mate for me.

"Why are you smiling alone friend? Is something on me?" He asked and I turned my eyes to the skies to evade his glance, I was more than sure he could see them burning right now.

I smirked evilly to cloud everything in my eyes, before putting the pipe again in my mouth. "Smiling about things, Sugar, nothing to you worry about." I said, containing my joy of seeing his confusion and curiosity burning behind the oak of his eyes.

"Hump, if you say so." He said and I winked at it, before returning for the book I was rewriting in the perfect handwriting, oh, if he knew about the joy he gave me with a taste of his joy, a taste of his smile, a taste of his voice, his eyes. If he knew the power he had on me, he would control me twice!

"My King and Sire, Erebor is coming to view." The man said and I turned my face to look at the place. I went pale as I watched how full and movemented it was, dwarves inside and out, returning to the prized fortress.

My lungs made even more smoke and I sighed, well, nice, now I was a moving volcano. I sighed and closed them, keeping said smoke inside of myself, which was quite unpleasant, but I would do it for not making a bad impression. I put the pipe back on my pockets and closed the book to pick the ledge. The job was about to start.

I almost jumped when I felt a hand in my shoulder, following it, I meet hazel eyes shining for me. "Relax Smaug, I do trust you will behave." Bard said, almost a whisper, and I contained myself for not jumping right now and marking him as mine. The smoke fled from my nostrils and I almost didn't noticed, and I needed to get all my mental strength to keep them again.

"I will do my best." I said, though, I feared my best wasn't enough. I shivered as the carriage stopped, well, the travel was faster than I thought it would be.

"Greetings King Bard, the Bowman, slayer of Smaug." I heard someone talking and lowered my eyes to see Thorin himself, and the second he put his eyes on mine I knew he didn't trusted me. That was mutual. I blazed and looked at him plainly, he was bigger than I expected for a dwarf, and I dared say, he was exactly like his father. I smiled evilly, though, he didn't showed the same greed. At least not yet. Bard smiled and bowed slightly to the dwarf, and against every piece of me, I bowed my head slightly, yet it was almost too much for the dwarf in my opinion. He had stolen my treasure after all, he didn't deserve it.

"King Thorin Oakshield, King under the Mountain, it1s good to see you again." Bard greeted and I fought the need of shaking the Bowman and remember him he was over than half creature and didn't had to bow to him, but in the Bard's name, I would behave.

Thorin studied me a bit more, those eyes shining like if he studied a jewel and for that I was proud, for I was a jewel, of red hair like rubies, of golden eyes like gold, of shining teeth like silver, of smooth skin like moonstone.

To that I rose my nose in arrogance, as Dragons were creatures who loved attention, and to call for their beauty, even more if it was from their future mates, but to a enemy to look to us was enough for our pride. "Who is your companion, King Bard? I have never meet him before in your company, have I?"

Bard smiled and turned to me, I would love to introduce myself, yet I left this task for Bard, he would know how to hide my nature better. "He is a friend of mine and if wasn't for him, I would be lost in the throne. He have great wisdom and thanks to him Lake-Town is growing with shining colors. Call him Smaug, my personal councilor."

Thorin looked me from feet to nose again, which stole a smile from me again, oh yes, he suspected but yet couldn't get three from two and one, and that amused me greatly. "Smaug? Who would name yourself after that beast? Hmmm, anyway, it's good to meet you, Master Smaug."

Bard looked worried at me like if he knew what ran through my mind, and that was throwing the dwarf from the highest peak and teach him how to fly like we dragons do. Yet, in my mouth there were only that dark, evil smile, not anger that burned like a Balrog kept in chains of fire, screaming to its freedom. I licked my own lips in amusement, and watched the eyes of the King chained on then, it was not a magic, no, but it worked perfectly like one.

I rose my eyes in arrogance once more before talking, and when I talked, was hard to one not pay attention. "The pleasure is mine, King of Erebor." I watched amused how the king sweated and evaded the gaze, oh great, he knew I was here not for his pleasure but to keep Bard under my guard. That was pleasing too, as he understood who needed to be tamed and who was to rule. My evil smile would be wide if I didn't contained myself.

"Fine, meeting done, what new do Erebor have to Lake-Town, King Thorin?" Bard said and that broke the wave of heat which locked Thorin in discomfort and me in a pleasant sight.

"Well, we have opened some of the halls that Smaug blocked, though there still much to open. Gandalf returned after he went to the Shire, and if I'm not wrong he would like to see you." Thorin said and Bard agreed with a smile, clasping his hands together like he usually did when he was ready to something.

"Well, let's meet then, Gandalf is a pleasing visitor, though I only talked with him a few times when he was visiting the former Lake Town. I wasn't someone important so he only talked to me in a show of kindness." Bard commented and I thought, Gandalf, this name was familiar but not know either. I blinked, well, at least I would meet him now and cease every kind of mislead about his image.

Thorin smiled at the words of the Bowman and I shivered, well, it was my job to smile to him, not Thorin's, if the dwarf would keep his distance I would be more than grateful. "Gandalf talked with you not for kindness, Master Bard. He knows when people are important, It's what he do, he guides."

I wondered about it, the man guided, would he be...? Oh Melkor, no. I prayed to Melkor he would whisper to me that said Gandalf wasn't Gandalf the Grey, Maia of the Beginning of Times. "Gandalf the Grey?"

I asked and the unwanted nod of the dwarf came just after. "The one in person."

I breathed, letting a small cloud of smoke flee and I was glad that no one noticed. "Oh my fëa." I whispered to myself, though there was probably no one who would understand elven language.

"What?" Bard whispered back, and I swallowed, keeping my composure, as in truth, none of my feelings were show, as I used a stoic flawless mask.

"Nothing, Sugar." I whispered back and he rolled his eyes, but I feared he knew something wasn't right.

We walked inside Erebor and more than few times I saw dwarves looking at me, if not for the skin of moonstone, for the teeth of silver, for the hair of rubies, for the eyes of gold or the heat of a forge, then for the clothing of Mirthil, dwarven Mirthil and black fine leather of a long coat that almost touched the floor, flying behind like demonic wings of a fallen god.

He leaded us to a meeting room and not far I saw a man in grey robes and pointed hat, in his hand stood a staff. I shivered, there he was.

"Master Gandalf, he arrived." Thorin said and Gandalf waved and got close, and I prayed that he wouldn't notice me behind Bard, but he did.

"King of the Men of Dale, it's an honor to meet you again, and your friend, I have never seen him before." The Maia said as he shaked the Bard's hand, and before Bard said anything he stepped at the side and extended his hand to me, before freezing with his eyes on mine

I held his hand in an answer to the movement, and the fire inside me burned, as he, Maia loyal of the Valar and I, Fire of forges of the Dark Foe of the World, we both collided like ice and fire. His eyes read mine and I read his, Äule's fire flaming inside his soul was answered by the Melkor's flame. It wasn't promised to end well.

"Dragon." He said and I shivered at the word, but I wouldn't let him without an answer.

"Maia." I said poisonously back, though his grips in my hand didn't release, I didn't either. If he would attack now, I was ready, if he would release now, I was ready, if he would scream now, I was ready. I was just waiting for his action. For I was ready for anything.

"What brings you here?" He said and I smiled sharply in answer.

"Making sure my slayer won't be tricked by dwarves, for I know about the creations of Äule and they have a greed comparable only with my own." I answered and that second I was glad that there were only we four inside the room.

"Looks like a lie to me." He said and I hissed back, holding his hand tighter.

"So feed yourself with your idea of lies, it's not my problem." I said, and my vision flicked. Dark, then back again, dark, then normal again. Was he who was doing it? I released his hand and held my temples.

"Bard, do you know?" I heard him talking but the pain in my head came like a hammer in an anvil, and I closed my eyes and showed my teeth in pain.

"Of course! And he is under my protection... Smaug, are you fine?" I heard Bard talking and then his hand in my shoulder. I sighed, I knew if I came here I would be only a problem, and here where I, giving problems.

"Yes, some sorcery this Maia made on me, probably." I said, as the pain in the head came again, eyes open or not, it flicked, black, then normal, then black, and normal again.

"I did nothing." Gandalf said, and that was the last thing I heard, before it went black, and black it stayed.

I was worried with reason. When Smaug opened his eyes they weren't shining gold. No. The pupils took over, as the only thing were them and the thin golden ring around them, just to keep the dark from meeting directly the white. He was quiet, awfully quiet, and his hand felt to his sides like a kind of statue, and with blank expression, his lips moved.

'To the wise and his kind... when the fire of the last of the creations of Melkor dies... you'd think it's over... but it'd just begun...' He said deeply, and the lights flicked in the room, my eyes ran to Gandalf, and he was just confused as I was, while Thorin was trying to swallow the fact we had simply revealed that Smaug was the Dragon.

"Smaug, come on, don't scare me like this." I said as I shaked his shoulders slightly, but there were no answer, he just stood, staring blankly at the wall.

Gandalf came closer and snapped his fingers in front of the eyes of the dragon, and the lack of response was the same I had. I shivered, I trusted Gandalf deeply, but the fact that was just before touching the man that Smaug had become in this state, I wasn't very sure if it was good to have him very close of my dragon. Yes, my dragon, I was his slayer, so he was mine both to protect and look over. Simply like this.

"He is having some kind of vision, probably." Gandalf said, and I could almost hear my heart screaming. How could I keep calm if he was frozen and reciting prophecies? I felt weak, my fire was there in a kind of illusion state, my fire, yes, he was the torch of my life lately. I wanted to discuss, fight with anyone, but to bring him back.

"Maybe we should hit him." Thorin suggested and I sent him the deadliest glance I could ever make, and he shrugged. I wasn't the fearful kind, the kind that would spire fear, but was a deadly bowman and what I lacked with image I had the double with the destructive effect of my arrows.

"Touch him and you will have an arrow in your eye before you raise your hand." I hissed between teeth, I liked Thorin, yes, but I was willing to bring this friendship down if he promised any harm to my dragon. I shivered, I was his slayer, I had to look after my dragon after all.

"I just suggested." He said and Gandalf sent a disapproving glance to him which I approved.

"Smaug, can you repeat?" I asked, not wanting or waiting for an answer, there were no answers before, why there would be now?

But the world betrayed me as he blinked and repeated the words slowly. "'To the wise and his kind, when the fire of the last of the creations of Melkor dies, you'd think it's over, but it'd just begun..." His lips chained me in that spell of his once more, and i moved my hand to cup his chin, hot, he was burning like in a fever, but I grew knowing that it was his normal temperature.

"The wise, this could mean Gandalf, couldn't it?" Thorin suggested, and I rose my eyes to Gandalf, and he shrugged slightly.

"Could. But we still need to understand why would he say it? And why he talks in this way. I sincerely doubt is he talking at all." The mage said and I turned to face the dragon, but little comfort it gave me, for he wasn't with his mischievous, arrogant, fire burning smile he always held.

"I'm scared, I'm sure this is something big, and big things are taken to great people, and great people will slay him for that I'm sure." I mumbled, and faced the both mage and dwarf staring at me. "Look, I now that exists tons of reasons for killing him, but I pray that it won't be necessary. Gandalf, he had been a great friend and counselor, I will fight for keeping him alive as much for a brother."

I said, making sure of making me sound the more threatening I could be, but in truth, I was weak with fear that something would go wrong, weak in fear that I would lose my fire, my last hopes where laid in the hands of Gandalf, the Grey. Because Thorin had no love for him, as did the dragon for the dwarf, but I prayed he would listen at least. Gandalf sighed and frowned at me, and I simply waited for the martyr in the chest.

"I don't know Bard, sincerely, he is a dragon, took more lives than I have of years of life." The mage said and said martyr found it's way in my chest, tearing the flesh to its sides and invading my body and reaching the heart.

"So, I'm sorry for telling you this old Maia," I heard a husky arrogant and elegant voice saying, and my heart skipped a beat when I recognized it. " that I won't be laid down without a fight at least, for my slayer is one and I don't pretend to have any other."

I turned in my heels to face the dragon, and I saw those shiny iris back again in the control, his wolfishly smile back at full force. A river of delight flowed back to my body like color returning to my face, I missed this dragon, not the selfless shell that took place just a few minutes ago. I saw he smiling at me, and I just couldn't hold a smile back.

"Something happened? You three look like you had seen a ghost." He said, putting his hands in his waist and I frowned, he didn't remember? Nothing?

"Smaug, what?! You don't remember nothing?" I asked and he looked at me, puzzled as I was, those dark fiery eyebrows frowning in an intrigued look.

"Remember what? Bard, sincerely, what are you talking about?" He asked and I swallowed, and my eyes fled to Thorin. He was intelligent and was less shocked as I or Gandalf, so I left him to talk.

"What's the last thing you remember dragon, before you released your prophecy?" Thorin said and Smaug crossed his arms, his nose high over the dwarf.

"Prophecy? Well, are you people feeling alright?" He said and I frowned, while Gandalf simple ran his hand to his face, the day was promising to be hard. The reason for why we were here for the first place was simply forgotten.

"I need my pipe." Gandalf said, and I simple breathed deep and longly. I needed a good damned beer right now. Now, I meant NOW.

And was in this way that Thranduil found us, I was in a couch with the third tankard of beer, while Thorin was in his first, Gandalf with his pipe making smoke forms and Smaug destroying them with his own. If Gandalf made a ship of smoke, Smaug destroyed it with a giant serpent, if he made eagles, Smaug defeated with a dragon, if there were horses, there were wargs to answer them.

We all looked to Thranduil's direction, and once more, the elven lord didn't failed to surprise me, his Spring clothing was the nicest I had ever seen, light green and with hints of yellow, blue and red trinkets, his overcoat as long as Smaug's, it was made of pure Mirkwood silk, and not an arm far from me I could hear the dragon purring. I shrugged, if Smaug jumped and hugged the Elvenlord I would just say I didn't knew the guy, seriously.

Thranduil already knew Smaug _-thanks Eru, at least-_ from when I gave him the Mirkwood silk, and I already knew the reaction both had to each other. Respect, a bit of arrogance, for both Thranduil and Smaug were minds to bow to, they found each other presence comforting and pleasing, and the negotiation between them were pacific and smooth, so I didn't cared very much for awkwardness right now.

"What in the name of Elbereth?" He asked, but keeping his high composure of always. Behind him, Legolas appeared and with the slightest glance we exchanged I sent him the message: _We were discovered for the love of everything sweet in Middle Earth run for your forsaken hide!_ What he was able to understand from it I knew not.

"Their fault." Thorin answered pointing to the still smoking Gandalf and Smaug, and the dragon simply shrugged and released a bat of smoke to destroy Gandalf's butterfly.

"I thought you were going to defend me, Bard." Smaug said, not amused by the glance both him and Gandalf received, and I shrugged back, well, he wasn't suffering anything of great danger right now.

"Sorry, it's the truth." I said back and the dragon sighed, holding his face in the table with his hand, totally uncaring about the apocalypse ready to explode here.

"There will be revenge, Sugar." He said, emphasized the word 'Sugar' his point was leaved, and he started to warp his hair around his slender long fingers, a elegance found astonishing even there. My reply was shamelessly pointed. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Do you know, Lord Thranduil, about Smaug?" Gandalf asked, pointing to the dragon, and Smaug simply sighed deeply in unpleasantness. Legolas paled and walked closer to me and Smaug, we had a brief discussion with glances and we both sat down straight, there was not how to hide or run, we were cursed to suffer Thranduil's rage, and fight over Smaug's destiny. But, to our surprise, Smaug was more than relaxed, was like if he knew what Thranduil's reaction would be. And that scared me.

"What? No, I fear I don't know what you're talking about." The Elvenlord said and Gandalf sighed, and Smaug simply started to braid his own hair, slowly starting a complex dwarven braid from the start of it to the end, a work for hours.

"Well, isn't only the name that's the same, Smaug the Chieftain of Calamities is currently at Bard's house under the banner of counselor." Gandalf explained, and I simply lowered in the couch, Legolas almost hiding behind it, and Smaug simply glanced over the Elvenlord.

Thranduil sighed and frowned, touching his temples with the point of the slender fingers. "Well, I knew there was a reason why I hanged so well with him."

He said those words and both Legolas and I went shocked, our jaws felt on the floor numb. Smaug smiled wolfishly to the Elvenlord then made a gesture, a kind of bow that looked older than the Valar themselves, and Thranduil smirked mischievously to that.

"Pleasant to me also, for it's not every day I can join a Elvenlord in an argument, it's rare to find people with the same intellectual level as I." Smaug said and I watched shocked how Thranduil and Smaug held the same smile to each other, a predatory mischievous smile, and I looked to the Elvenprince, and Legolas showed the same incredulity as I. Gandalf sighed, shrugging in his chair.

"Pleasant at least, for I secretly knew something on him was wrong, for no one could be that wise. Or beauty. And without any Eldar blood." He said and Smaug smiled back at the Lord of Mirkwood, and I had to roll my eyes exactly like Gandalf, for I was used to Smaug's pride arrogance, found it quite pleasing, imagine how it would be if he didn't handed the change well?

How could I deal with emotional, irrational enraged dragon? No, prideful Smaug was lots better! I liked him like this, I couldn't ask a better Smaug. Though, it made him lots harder to read, but yet, cool.

"See, that why I love the elf." He smirked evilly to me, leaning close to emphasize his smirk and arrogance, and in answer I made the same smirk and almost touched his nose with mine.

"Well, that's good because I saved your sorry hide before and am too lazy to do it again." I answered and for a second I saw the same Smaug as the one of the morning, wide eyed, surprised, mind and face flushed. But as his walls felt down they built up again, and all of this looked like an illusion.

"So let me tell you Sugar, you only had to save me from the problem you gave me from the start. And, if you make so much for it, don't even bother yourself." He said and I shivered, no! It wasn't what I meant.

"You know I didn't meant it. And alas, you didn't had to attack Lake-Town!" I said and he snarled, a cloud of smoke going out of his mouth.

"Of course I had! I could be sleeping right now, happy above a pile of gold, but nooo, a unseen strange creature had to steal me, STEAL ME. ME. SMAUG. THE CHIEFTAIN OF CALAMITIES. I fought back." He snarled and Thorin frowned in the other side.

"We were taking our Erebor back!" The dwarf said and I prayed to Eru some fast twenty three times when I saw fire burning in the lungs of the drake and on his golden iris. I shrugged and swallowed hard, hearing Legolas doing the same. He knew where this would lead.

"EREBOR IS MINE! I TOOK IT RIGHTFULLY, I TOOK IT BY THE RIGHT MEANS! I DIDN'T LURKED IN THE DARK LIKE A FORSAKEN BARREL-RIDER AND MADE NASTY TRICKS!" Smaug blazed and Thorin could be brave, but he was not stupid, for he faced this fire and didn't answered back, knowing the best both for him as for his people.

"Smaug, calm down would you? We came here to find sources for Lake Town." I said, almost a whimper, and I was shocked when he returned from this fire blazing state and breathed, leaving a big cloud of smoke go out of his lungs and he closed his eyes, returning and staying again straight like an oak tree.

"You are right. I just... argh, is useless explain." He said, and on his eyes I saw a bit of shame for blazing like this, but indeed angry. But for now, he looked tired. Pity stabbed my heart and I patted a place at my side.

"Come sit, you're not wrong for saying your point." I said at least, knowing about the glances I was receiving and the dragon sat down at my side, sighing deeply and I messed his hair a bit, like what he made to me sometimes when I finished combing it and was about to put on my crown, in those rare mornings he would get up earlier than me and fill me in with the morning details. He relaxed and closed his eyes, and there I saw all the stress he so perfectly hidden, like if he wasn't stressed at all.

"I don't unders-" Thorin started, but both me and Legolas glanced daggers at him, making he shut. Both Legolas and I had learned from Smaug that he was a torch in the pile of oil when talking about Erebor, the dragon had become attached to said place, and when he was in this state the rule was to not feed the fire of his rage, and when he finally breathed, all we could do was to offer shelter. Talking about Erebor stole his strength deeply, and after he restained himself, he would love a pipe and a good wine.

People started to understand and Thranduil got a seat, his elegant clothing dancing behind him and the talk slowly restarted, with everything being the focus, but not Smaug, not his situation, nothing toward him.

I smiled as I heard a low sound come from Smaug, the voices made it inaudible to the others, but not to me. A deep, low purr came from the throat of the dragon and I almost couldn't contain a sheepishly smile, it was pleasing to say the least! Feel his rare purr just right next to me. No one was really able to hear it, maybe Legolas and Thranduil could with their elven ears if the silence remained, but it wouldn't do it right now.

I smiled a bit, my hand still massaging his head and he shamelessly leaned to it since it started, relaxing like a troubled child. I kept my thought for me, though if I was alone, I would explore him a bit more, know if he purred if I made it on the neck also, the ear. I shrugged, from where those thoughts were coming? From me certainly weren't, for I had never thought something like this before. But unpleasing it did not sound. Not even a bit.

**Here it is Sweeties! It isn't the smarter I ever wrote, and in my opinion the use of Caps Lock was utterly unnecessary, but as I usually say around my home, I'm a free grown butterfly and do what I want. Like it? Hate it? You are a butterfly too? Review then! Now with 26,7% more awesome and 62,8% less tiring! Why? Because I said so!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh sweet Melkor, it have been AGES, I know dears, AGES. But I have a reasonable excuse for that. I am a lazy bastard, and its hard like a piece of hell to do some good Smaug/Bard smut. No, before you go scrolling down madly, yearning for slash, no, sorry, not in this chapter yet. A great hug for Medea18, the only one who have an account to review, but you Guests are welcome too. PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW OR I MAY KILL MYSELF!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I am just a stupid red haired fangirl that thinks that Dragons are the most amazing creatures in this plane of world and they are great subjects for yaoi. Thanks Melkor Tolkien can't read this, or he would hit me in the head with a spoon until I bleed to death.**

**Nada mais, aproveite! (Nothing more, enjoy it! –Portuguese guys, I'm from Brazil)**

I was shocked about how things went from then on. Smaug few time after was fine again, and after a brief apologize was discussing with me about the trading, and he knew too much about my people's need, more than me, and that only proved the point I had, I couldn't and wouldn't keep him out of my eyesight, I would fight over his keeping as for a brother. Transactions made, as a promise to Gandalf that we would read the letters he said he would send, after he spoke with Elrond about the happening, we were permitted to go home.

Home, sweet home, happier than me to hear this was Smaug. The dragon simply laid in the carriage with his head in my lap, and I simply left it, for there were only him, the man of the carriage, me and the stars to witness it.

Not for I was ashamed, no, but the questions, the misunderstanding, the awkwardness, it would be so unpleasing to deal with, for few understood how intimate yet friendly we were. He relaxed and I ran my finger in his fire burning red mane, as if it was rightfully mine. I didn't knew how much time I had yet, time didn't returned, for Smaug probably had all the time in the world, but me? I didn't knew it exactly.

And I was more than willingly to spend my time the nicest I could, and one of those things was caress his hair shamelessly as I wanted this so, for it amused me greatly and this desire burned on me before, I would not restrain it now. And by the way he relaxed, he didn't looked unpleased at all.

"You know, we will probably make more travels, to Imladris as an example, for still there is you to talk about." I said and his eyes opened a bit, showing me the moment that those irises looked more beautiful to me, shining under the stars like an unreal reward for the hopeful and honest soldier, greater than any battle won honor, better than any land. A gift forged by Eru himself. I found myself in a loss of reaction toward those rivers of undying gold, drawn to it like a moth to light.

"I do. But I worry not, they will have to catch me first before sending me to some prison or death." He said, making a sincere but self-assured smile, and I smiled genuinely to that, for he was definitely the fire that burned in my city, people went to him to ask for things, people knew him by name, trusted and respected him as if he was the king.

And he answered that nicely, not being overly arrogant, but showing a wonderfully careful nature, principally with children, and he liked also to go lit the torches around the tents himself, making fire burn from nothing in his bare hands, for the amusement of the children. And he would let children sit in his lap as he combed their hair or told histories. A dragon with fatherly senses, who would imagine? But it only proved that I should never underestimate his abilities.

"Hmmm, yes, I will cover you, for I'm not sure I can keep up with you." I said and he smiled, showing white fangs of silver, held beyond elegant lips of a shade of red or orange. Peach like. Something burned in my stomach and I didn't knew exactly what would it be, but sure it was nothing, I left it be.

"Though, you don't need to keep up, I will visit you, don't worry." He said, before he made a smile, before he moved his hand to the side of my head and my heart skipped a bed.

His hand travelled in my hair, his slender fingers traveled over until he reached my crown, and in a soft movement he got it from my head, elegance in every corner as if he was a kind of arrogant house cat, the same elegance that he had when burning down villages and destroying mountains he used it to bring my crown from my head, then place it in his own. I got numb with the sign before me, the crown was simple, but on him, even in rags he couldn't look more elegant and felt more like a king than now.

A thought ran in my head, as Morgoth was really cruel for making his creations that beautiful. And the Valar where kind of stupid too, for being able to make a creature like that one but they did not.

"You took my spider silk. I'm taking your crown in answer." He said, as he waited for any kind of answer back. I smiled and looked for the stars, he was greedy, but would he ever try to have the stars? This thought buried itself in the skies, but I would ask it in other opportunity.

"It's balanced to say the least. My crown for your silk." I said, as an agreement. I was facing the stars, but kept my eyes on his, and I thanked the Valar for doing so for I was able to see his eyes shine in pleasantness, as if this was exactly the answer he wanted, and now he couldn't even hold himself with joy. But that access of delight was shown and restrained again, and like if nothing happened he placed his natural mask and looked away.

I didn't read minds, but I knew something serious and deep was going on and I wasn't knowing about. I shivered, if it was big enough to make his eyes sparkle like they just had, it should be something serious. Maybe a dragon thing, my mind suggested. I promised myself that when he was out of my eyesight, I would search about a book saying something about them. For I couldn't simply ask for him about it, it would totally give up that I knew that something was going on. I was totally utterly curious about what would it be.

I smiled and kept the image of him with my crown a bit longer, making sure of checking every corner until those features were eternal in my mind. We arrived and no one dared to comment why Smaug was with crown, they only went numb just as I, women chuckled and mostly men felt jealous, but no one entered to argue about it. I simply rolled my eyes and rode to the dinner table, which we had a humorous dinner just as always. But when Smaug went to his chambers, I turned in my wheels and almost ran to the library, just to find a man locking it.

"Nay! Wait sir!" I said as he was about to finish locking it, and panting I stood before him, as I ran all my way to here. The man frowned but smiled genuinely at me.

"My king, is something wrong?" He asked and I breathed before being able to talk again.

"Yes... and No! I mean, I'm looking for a book." I said and he man chuckled, picking his keys again on the pocket of his simple and humble pants and turning to unlock the library again.

"I have indeed books here my lord, and I fear you may be a bit more specific." He said and I nodded as I entered the place, just to find I never saw this place after it was built, and found a smile building up on my face. Smaug was the one who pointed left and right to organize and prepare the library, and he did it more than well. Bookshelves went from the floor to the roof, with latters so the keeper would climb it to pick the books. The windows were well placed so the sunlight entered by the curtains, but those windows where meticulously placed so if well closed the water could not go in.

Tables stood in the halls and the keeper had a great table with lots of space for a dresser to keep the ledges, space on the floor to put the crates, and I smiled when I saw a table also great like the first one, but this one was close of a window and had a plain view for Erebor and the Desolation. In the table, there was the word _Smaug_. The place was perfect, and each trace had a mark of the dragon. I found out I could really spend more time here.

"My king, I fear I still don't know what book you highness may want." The man said and I snapped from my thoughts with that.

"I'm looking for something about dragons." I said and the man nodded and maid a faint smile.

"Dragons. You and Master Smaug have the same interest then, for he rewrote two books about them in the last week, he shows he really knows lots. In truth, I don't know really what he truly likes, for every week he is fascinated by a totally different theme." The man explained, as he walked to one of the shelves and got a medium sized book and placed in one of the tables.

"Oh he is? I fear I don't know very much about his tastes." I said, truly ashamed with myself. The man smiled and picked more two different books in other bookshelves and placed them in the table.

"He have a supernatural knowledge about history, but he came lately interested about human behavior. It's strange really, but I won't question the young Master's desires." He said and I shivered, human behaviors? Oh really? That was... amusing. So as I was doing now for studying his natural behavior he was studying mine and my kind's? Pleasing.

"Interesting. May I ask you a thing, sir? Don't tell a thing about this to Smaug, would you? If he asks, I have never been here in my whole life." I said and the man frowned, but smiled, he had age, but looked relaxed and peaceful like a child. Except for his wisdom, the wisdom in his eyes shined like if he had seen everything and yet wanted to stay here.

"Yes my King, if that's your wish." He said, then me motioned to the books. "Those are everything available. This talks about their history if it's what interest you, here is more like an encyclopedia, and the last is the deeper one. I read them three and wyrms are still a mystery for me, but if you're willing to try, feel free my lord."

He said and I looked at the deeper one, it was the medium sized one. I opened it and smiled when I saw it was divided by summary and topics. Topic one: A brief background. Topic Two: Creation and Purpose. Topic Three: Society. Topic Four: Behaving, and so on, with topics about laws and even about magic skills. It was what I needed. "I will take this one."

"Master Smaug rewrote it, I think you will find reading this one quite pleasing, for Master Smaug have a gift with handwriting, he doesn't write, he draw the letters like pieces of art." The older man said and I nodded, as I opened the book in the first pace and started to read the first sentence. Definitely, those were not words, but art itself.

"That you Master..." I started, but I noticed I didn't knew his name. "Einar." He answered and I blushed a bit, for letting him know my confusion.

"...Master Einar. You sir have my eternal thanks and favor." I said and he bowed slightly, his face full with amusement. "Don't worry about me, my King."

I almost ran all the way back to my chambers and opened the book, reading the topics which interested me, which were Magic and Behaving mostly. Smaug's handwriting had found to be very easy and pleasant to read, and I knew he was the one who wrote the letters to the other Kingdoms, so I smiled wondering how probably elegant letters of Lake-Town would be. I frowned when I discovered each topic had subtopics. Magic had the fire, ice, other kinds of, shape-shifting, roar, fear-inspiring and even illusion. Behaving had also its own, they being social behaving, etiquette, rage, feelings, reactions, logic, and two I thought I would never see. Mating and Courtship.

I was curious by nature and I was alone anyway, didn't thought two times before jumping to the page of said matters. My heart then skipped a beat. There it was with the perfect handwriting:

_"Dragons forget about their greed and arrogance when talking about courtship. They take time, wisdom and full heart to find a possible mate, and even ages of preparation for the first step. Dragons are known for having an difficult mating and breeding because of their aspirations and personalities, but when it's done it lasts forever, even before death, for when they do so, they take not a compromise with a mate, but also themselves. Theories swarm that dragons are cursed and can only love once, if those creatures really love._

_Genderless like Balrogs, Wyrms are also spirits of fire but like Wargs, they breed between themselves, though it's rare because of the explanation of before. Their courtship usually starts with an optional movement, a fight between the wyrms, and as they fight only for killing, the idea is not to wound the mate or kill it, defeat and take nothing from the other, totally against their natures and that would start the courtship. But that one can be skipped, for the fight could not end well and both can lie dead._

_The second movement would be any of them stealing the other's most treasured artifact and make sure the other saw it, and an answer to that would be the same action, but made by the former owner of the stolen artifact._

_After that, the courtship would evaluate to a more calmer state, were the mates would spontaneously show their prowess in hunting, fighting, magic or knowledge, to proof that this one is worthy of the other. If both are satisfied, they would mark each other, and build or join into a single hoard, making the courtship official and forever lasting, for there is no separated dragons in Ëa, they are never wrong when doing it."_

Those words sank in and I gasped for air, as the floor fled from under me, and everything clicked, like a bolt in the horizon.

"Me?" I gasped to no one in particular.

I slept like a frightened child. When I finally fell asleep, -around 4 AM for thinking about what to do- I woke forced, with something like only five hours of sleep. Forced, but yet alive. For after that night, I made myself alert for the slightly signal that what I discovered was true, for there still was the hope, the fear that it was only a misunderstanding.

Yet, if it were only a misunderstanding, I swore to Eru that I would put this Longhouse down. I was surprised, shocked, amused and worried with that possibility, and I would discover the truth, if not today, at night then. For I didn't had the slightly hint of patience inside me. I made sure of making my best for not look tired, and with a blazing smile I went out of my chambers, for someone already knocked the door for waking me up.

I smiled mischievously as I warped the spider silk around my neck like a scarf, but still in the solitude of my room I pulled it closer, soft and smooth, no question why Smaug worshipped it. And what surprised me, there is still the dragon smell that sent shivers in my spine, a hot, exotic yet sweet flavor, something totally not human, but thanks no one could feel it but me. It was funny how he exhaled that scent freely, but I would not argue.

I shivered and laughed quietly with the thoughts it gave me. Waking up with this scent didn't looked bad, having Smaug as a lover didn't looked unpleasant at all. I felt my face burning, it would not be easy, for Smaug was probably insatiable, untiring and wolfishly. But damn the whole Ëa if I was not going to try it. If it was true, of course, for if it was not, I was going to start the courting myself.

With my new stolen scarf I walked happily to the kitchen, more than happy about the smell it exhaled, this time not the scarf's but of the food instead, stealing my senses for a moment. Something I really enjoyed in the royalty was that I was the one who made my own agenda, and now, my body demanded food and the company of certain mischievous drake for a more-than-late breakfast.

"Good morning our king, how may I help you?" The chef asked and I smiled a bit, before sniffing around trying to recognize the food, in vain, for there were too many different smells.

"Hmmm, bread, meat, whatever that was in the breakfast today. By Eru, I slept too much." I said with a smirk and she handed me a place and I happily thanked her with glance, before diving in the food like a starving soldier. Forgetting about manners and enjoying that I was in a hurry and there were only she to witness it.

"Something else Sir?" She asked, and I shook my head, and while I ate, my thoughts ran to the other side of the world, Smaug, where the dragon would be, if not in the library? In truth, finding Smaug wasn't easy like that. He enjoyed the library, yeah, but as I he had made his own agenda and I didn't knew of it. When I needed, was astonishing how close at range he was found, but when I didn't needed, was rare to see him around, for he walked around in the buildings, he stabilized the commerce, he heard the folk, he even hunted, for what I heard about.

"Excuse me, but you saw Smaug today?" I asked the woman and she didn't frowned at the sudden question, but nodded slightly. After all, Smaug was like my Steward, I had all the rights and more for knowing what he was doing.

"Earlier, he was here eating. He said he would hunt and if you asked I was supposed to say exactly this." She said, and now she frowned at the confusion her own mind made on herself.

"What?" I asked, equally confused and she crossed her arms, Smaug was confusing sometimes, he had totally confused our chef's mind.

"He said exactly this, he said if you asked, I was supposed to say he went to hunt and say he said I was supposed to say it." She explained and I stood there, returning mentally two to five times the sentence before it clicked and I finally unknotted my mind.

"Oh. By Eru, he can be very confusing." I said and the woman nodded, pleased that someone understood her struggles. I finished and went outside, just in time to find Smaug arriving, two men helping to drag a big, beautiful deer to the backdoors that led to the kitchen. I laughed when I saw Smaug with my crown arrogantly exposed in his head, making my hand ran unconsciously to the spider silk.

I smiled mischievously, I held my prize exactly how he held his, arrogance against arrogance, though I felt like a stubborn lizard that was trying to pair a dragon, the ranks here were different, I was mischievous, he was devilish, I was bitterly, he was the poisonously side. I shot an arrow, he had the catapults. The point was that while I was simple and innocent, he held intricate patterns and was dark like Melkor himself.

And like always in mankind, darkness scared us, but it drawn us closer, it woke my inner curiosity and desires, my lust for something more, something else, like if this darkness could explain the existence of Ëa itself. And I wanted it, I wanted to burn my hand in the fire. I watched he getting closer, suspending that glance of his in a way my heart skipped beats, but I returned that smile with one of my own, making sure he noticed his spider silk around my neck, and he didn't even needed to display the crown in his head, for he already knew I saw it.

"Morning, Sugar." He said wolfishly, and my eyes went to the hunted deer, I just wished he didn't got this one in Mirkwood, Thranduil loved his elks as much he loved Legolas.

"Morning. So, have been hunting, I see." I said and he nodded happily, his eyes shining more than they usually shined, and Vala swallow me if those eyes weren't the most amazing thing on him, shined like rivers of gold, and I could look at them forever. Though, they shined too much that this light was almost blinding, almost painful, like the fire itself.

"Yes, it will be served at night. I hope at least, it looks good." He said and the realization was like a warhammer in my head. Spontaneous shows of prowess, this time of hunting. I wanted to hit my own head in the wall, no it was too oblivious to be only coincidence. He had to be doing it, if this wasn't courting, I feared what would be.

"It does. So, what you have for today?" I asked, trying to hold the lack confidence in the back of my skull. He laughed and walked inside, his boots had dry mud on them, was not dirtying the floor, no, but it you threw water on it.

"Later I will have to check those letters anyway, though today I still have plenty things on my mind, I would love to check the town, make sure of making that insignificant piece of gold you received will work right to your people." He said, he still held anger against Thorin, and he kept himself muttering the part we received could at least be bigger, his greed was unending, but in truth, we had such big part of the prize, too much gold in truth, but he was greedy and still thought about more.

"Don't burn anything there, fine?" I teased and he released an unrestrained laugher which made me want to laugh to.

"I will do my best, Sugar." He said and I rolled my eyes and followed him inside, but my eyes fled a bit down from his face to his body and strong abs and thighs. Yep, I would be his mate, it wasn't bad, not at all.

I smiled evilly, I had hunted before but now he saw what exactly I hunted, he saw my greatness once more, and I couldn't be happier. But, yet, I was so confused, there was the chance of it being a lie, confusion. Ah, I hated that doubt! I was curled and twisted between his fingers without him knowing it, but I would never admit it, not even to myself.

Why? How could he do that to me? I was a solitary soul, and at the slightest show of truth, heat and friendship I held it like if it was my life force. In truth, what was my life force? A dragon hoard less have no power at all, I was now the rabble, not the Chieftain of Calamities or Almighty anymore. It was a kick on the stomach of my ego. What kept me living? I didn't knew really, but when I meet my Slayer, he gave at least a small purpose, which I gladly filled. I promised I would make Lake-Town the greatest of the Kingdoms, so I would.

He also gave me other fixations, if someone said to me I would find equally pleasing hoard silks than gold, I would laugh until Melkor's return to Ëa, but the truth didn't lied, and I wasn't ashamed, not at all, for it was really pleasing, at least in this form. He also gave me a challenge to occupy my mind, something to make me rethink lots of ideals. He knew what he was doing? He knew he was courting me or it was only a misunderstanding? The Valar were cruel, for I was almost pulling out my scales to discover it.

"Master Smaug, you look distracted." Einar said and I raised my eyes, I have been staring to my window for how much time? The view to Erebor and my Desolation was priceless, but what kept me fixed were other matters. My stomach twisted in nervousness, I was patient, yet I was uneasy with that, I liked to know what I was dealing to, but in such matters, I lacked both knowledge and experience.

"Ugh, I am? I'm sorry Master Einar, I'm confused in some matters." I said and the old man I meet since the first day I used my human legs smiled back to me. I gave him a whole study to take care of, and in truth I haven't seen someone more pleased.

"Really, do tell." He said and I scratched my head, uneasy. Well, I couldn't simply tell I thought Bard was courting me but wasn't sure, I lived together and read enough about humans to know that same-gender-relationships happened, but weren't totally welcome. In the Elves it happened and was mostly accepted, in the Dwarves it was common, for there were only a single woman for each ten men, but Men was different, they were the first creatures I had ever seen to dislike and find it disgusting.

"I don't think it will be smart, my friend. For now, please, let this pass over." I said calmly, but my heart was everything but calm. I yearned for answers, so I could try it, I could deal with it better. For actually, I was walking in the dark. The man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Come, nothing can scary me really." He said and I frowned at him, the man had an undying hunger for books only pared with mine, but to gossips, this one was an king beneath the skies.

"Let's do in this way. When I know what's going on I will tell you, agreed?" I said and he shrugged, he knew when I didn't wanted to say something, I wouldn't and end of the talk. I rolled my eyes and turned to the work I was doing. A book about political assurances I found quite interesting and useful, now gaining new body in my hands and also giving me more weapons to protect my new lair.

For it looking like it or not, Lake-Town was my new lair, a big large movement lair, but one to no less. And other creatures, well, they knew who was the boss. And wasn't the one with a crown. Of course, officially Bard was king, but who made the world run was me, who ruled them was me. They knew it and they bowed at me. But, yet, Bard was a good king. He made good decisions, was kind and if necessary one day, he would walk around naked to feed someone a piece of bread. He was kind and I sincerely didn't thought of a king with such pose toward the others. He even lacked cold blood to put pressure into other Kingdoms.

The time passed fast as an arrow and when I thought of it, night had come. And the letters I was supposed to ask with Bard about? I swallowed hard, didn't said nothing about it. I got them and walked my way out of the library, my heart ringing in my chest. I knew perfectly he was taking his bath before dinner. I could ask now or after dinner, for one of the rules he had were 'definitely not work on the table', and I was cruelly choosing between after or now. I was shaking with anticipation, and that made me go now. Or now, or never.

And with that I placed my hand in the door, before knocking slightly, faint, though the rhythm my heart choose to beat was pretty different. I swallowed as I heard steps, may it be whatever that Melkor wants.

**Hahahahahahaha, and I close it in the shoot! Bwahaha! So, what you people think of this chapter? Shared with me and the whole world! Or just to me! You think it was amazing? You think the idea of Tolkien killing me of blood loss is utterly lack of things to do? You are surprised for me being from Brazil? Você também é brasileiro?! (You're from Brazil too?!) REVIEW! FREE TODAY AND FOREVER EVER AMEN!**


End file.
